


The Love In His Flame (Zuko X Reader)

by shipperfics06



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 30,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperfics06/pseuds/shipperfics06
Summary: To seal the deal between The Water Nation and Fire Nation, my father announced me to be married to Fire Lord Zuko in order to cement both of our upmost trust and peace between us. As the Chief's daughter of the Northern Water Tribe, I have many tasks to finish, not only to learn how to be the Fire Nation's Queen, but also how to fall in love with a Lord I just met.Maybe it won't be so bad after all....But what if it is?
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 279





	1. Betrothed

"Y/n, you will be betrothed to Fire Lord Zuko."

Those words rang through my head, what in the spirits was my father thinking? This was absolutely outrageous. Out of many possibilities of reassuring the alliance between the Fire and Water Nation, this is the only outcome?

Fire Lord Zuko was to come to around the evening, and everyone in my village was preparing for the grand event.

"Relax Y/n." My younger brother laughed, "The tribe will be handed over to me and you'll be out there with Fire Lord Zuko doing all sorts of things to ensure the peace of the nations!" 

I sighed.

"I'm not all power hungry and lustful for fame, it's the man I'm marrying!" I protested, "I don't even know him at all other than he is the Fire Lord and the closest friend to Avatar Aang!"

"Well you know two things, that's a start?" My brother grinned.

I eye rolled, obviously he won't get it since he's not the one getting married. My best friend, Naimi ran over as quick as possible, I'm surprised she hasn't slipped over the ice.

"Y/n Y/n!" She gasped, "You're getting married!" 

"It's not that exciting..." I groaned as she engulfed me into a warm embrace.

"Excuse me, my best friend since...FOREVER is getting married to the almighty Fire Lord Zuko!" She squealed, "How is that not exciting?"

"I don't even know him at all, I'm getting married to a stranger." I eye rolled.

"You and your damn wisdom, have some spirit, no man wants to see a glum bride." Naimi stuck out her tongue.

She's right, Fire Lord Zuko wouldn't want his betrothed bride to be some glum and down woman who completely is not interested in men. He probably would want some woman who is completely seduced and would want savour her in bed, maybe even use her just for a public image and run away with some other ladies.

But what if he's a better person than that? What if he's actually a man with responsibilities and is a complete husband material guy?

Silly Y/n, he's the Fire Lord, of course he'll be responsible, what am I thinking.

"Come, let me dress you up!" Naimi pulled me out of my misery.

"Have fun catching fish!" I called out to my brother.

"Have fun with your last girl time!" My brother teased me, like I said, boys

~

In my room, Naimi tied a half bun onto my H/c hair, she helped me into my mother's dress which a ankled light blue Hanfu dress. She added two eagle feathers into my hair just for a bit of fun and finally helped me into my fur boots.

"Your mom would love to live to this day." Naimi smiled.

"I know..." I said.

"Cheer up, Y/n. Fire Lord Zuko won't be so bad." She said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so." Naimi reassured.

There was a knock on my door, and a servant came in. 

"The chief requests your presence in the throne room, your majesty." She bowed respectfully.

"Go seduce him." Naimi elbowed me in the side.

I laughed before a quick hug and setting off into the throne room.

My father and another man that must've be Fire Lord Zuko were chatting, I walked down the iced stairs, I could feel the cooling surface of the railing beneath my gloves.

"Y/n, may I introduce Fire Lord Zuko from the Fire Nation." He gestured to me.

As the man took a look at me, holy smokes. He is definitely a charmer. He was dressed in a dark maroon robe with golden lining, he has a dark red cloak that kept him warm and the bright golden crown that was inserted into his neatly tied bun. And that scar, that awful looking scar painted across the right side of his face.

"It's my honour to finally meet you, your majesty." He bowed.

I did a little curtsy, obviously lost into my own words.

"I-it's very nice to meet you, Fire Lord Zuko." I stuttered out.

Way to go, me

"The feast will be prepared shortly, my lord. My daughter could show you around the palace." My father insisted.

"Thank you, your highness, you have already outdone yourself." Fire Lord Zuko flushed.

"Nothing is outdone just yet, my lord. Please enjoy your stay, my servant will call for you and Y/n shortly." My father smiled before heading out of the palace for more business around the city.

"I've heard many stories of you, Princess Y/n." Fire Lord Zuko smiled, "And I must say, I heard you are a very bright and master of water bending." 

"Oh, that's too flattering, my lord. My skills of Water bending cannot compare to your skills of Fire bending." I blushed.

Of course it can't compare, it's two opposite elements, I mentally slapped myself

"Why controlling shapes and altitudes of water is already a mastery level." He said boldly. 

"I'm still practicing." I replied.

"Practicing leads to a better art." He smiled.

"I couldn't agree less, my lord." I nodded.

"Oh please, call me Zuko. I'm always not used to formalities." Zuko rubbed his nape.

"Oh, then just call me Y/n." I said.

"Y/n, what a wonderful name you have." He complimented.

"My mother gave it to me, it was passed down from my great-grandmother." I blushed once again.

"That's lovely." Zuko smiled.

Wow, why do I find his smile so cute? It always curves to one side, and outlines his jaw perfectly. Am I seriously marrying this guy?

I quickly shook out of my thoughts.

"So shall we proceed to maybe the library?" I suggested.

"Anywhere you like." He followed me.

~

We sat around a fire place, Zuko had managed to light it up with his fire bending. There were scrolls and books as well as many written literatures on wooden slates that dated many years ago.

But Zuko and I just sat on the sofa and chatted, we chatted about his adventures with Avatar Aang and I chatted more on my simple life practicing water bending. 

"I lost my mother to a rare sickness after she gave birth to my younger brother." I sighed sadly, "Since then I always focused on helping my father rule the tribe."

"I'm so sorry, Y/n." Zuko apologised, "I've lost my mother too." 

"Oh...I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, she's still here, she just doesn't remember that I'm her son..." Zuko looked away.

"You seem to be very close to her, Zuko." I said.

"Yeah, we fed turtle ducks together, and she always stood up for me when Azula liked to push me around." He said.

I laughed and he too joined in. There was knock on the grand door and one of the servants greeted us to join my father to the feast.

Zuko took my hand as I blushed quickly at the action.

"I hope it's not too fast for you, Y/n." He said.

"You're fine, we're fine." I smiled at him, squeezing his warm palm.

He smiled back at me as we walked hand in hand to the dining room.


	2. The Ship Ride Home

As I entered, I see my father and another elderly man sitting the dining table. They were laughing over a cup of tea which I found it bizarre since I did recall my father never being opened to tea.

As the elderly man look towards my way, he smiled even wider.

"I see my nephew has gotten very into you." He said gleefully.

Zuko's cheeks reddened as he let go of my hand, much to my dismay.

"I'm Iroh, Zuko's uncle. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Y/n." Iroh stood and slowly bowed with respect.

"It's an honour to meet you too, General Iroh." I curtsied.

"Oh no such need for title, I am for beyond those formalities." He laughed.

Do Fire Nations have trouble with formalities or something?

Soon councillors from our city as well as a couple of their families came around to join our feast. My father introduced Zuko and his uncle and also reminded that today was the day I were to leave my tribe.

We were served with our local seafood delicacies as I saw Zuko quietly 

By the end of the feast, the councillors all wished me a good life with my betrothed as I accepted and smiled, I'm gonna miss them very much.

"The princess's belongings have been place in the ship now." One of the servants said.

"I guess it's time to leave?" I looked at my father sadly.

"It is, my dear." He smiled.

I turned to look at Zuko, who only grinned and reached out for my hand. I looked back at my dad and brother, who both were smiling widely as I took a hold of Zuko's hand. We walked out of the palace and through the city where everyone was wishing me good travels.

The kids came around handing me flowers and Naimi came to hug me goodbye.

"Write me letters everyday." She wept, I smiled as I hug her back.

"I promise." I whispered.

I then went over to hug my dad and brother.

"We're gonna miss you here, snowflake." My dad said.

"I'll miss you too." I sighed, I then turned to my younger brother.

"Behave." I said sternly before I start laughing and squish him into a hug.

"Ow, Y/n." He grumbled.

"I'll miss you too." He grinned as I patted his head.

I reunited with Zuko who took me by the hand and bowed respectfully to my father.

"Thank you, for gifting me such beauty." Zuko smiled gratefully.

"She's precious, my lord. Keep her." My father smiled.

Uncle Iroh waved as he guided me and Zuko onto the metal ship as the ramp closed off, leaving me in a completely new area.

The ship was dimly lit, and it was one of those narrow metal corridors with wooden floors.

"Your tribe has extraordinary kinds of peppermint." Uncle Iroh pulled out a couple of leaves from his sleeves, "But old bones are now rusty and old, so I'll leave Zuko to show you around." 

Iroh wished me a goodnight before me and Zuko were left in the corridor.

"I've only got one bedroom, and it's for me but you could sleep on it and I'll sleep on the ground." Zuko suggested.

"Oh no, Zuko, you don't have to do that." I gasped.

"I don't want to rush into anything, whatever makes you feel comfortable." Zuko reassured.

"Let's try sleeping together..." I asked, only to clasp my mouth.

Wow Y/n....Just wowww

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so impulsive." I stuttered, heating up pretty quickly.

Zuko just laughed, "You look very cute when you're embarrassed." 

That made me even more embarrassed.

Zuko led me to his room, was was furnished with a bed and a study along with a couple of files.

"It's not as extravagant as you think, but your pile of clothes should be in the chest over there." Zuko pointed at the other side of the room.

So he was planning to sleep with me.

I giggled to myself. I walked to the chest to grab my sleep wear, which includes a strapless top and pants. I turned to see Zuko watching intensely.

"I'm not going anywhere Zuko." I teased only to receive a couple of blinks from him.

"W-what? I wasn't- I mean-" He continued to stumble on his words before you laughed.

"Get change if you need to, but do keep your eyes away." I said as I saw him finally entering his room and facing his back towards me. 

I changed as I turn back to see him shirtless and just in his pants.

I eyed him up and down, he was a very toned and muscular man. Every muscle curve he had drove me to the edge and then my eyes eyed at his abs, I started to loose my mind.

Is this the man I'm really marrying?

Ladies and Gentlemen, I officially announced to be the luckiest maiden to be marrying this hot stuff right before my eyes. It must be all that fire training with the avatar he told me about. Or maybe during his younger years before meeting the avatar.

"I'm not going anywhere." He teased only for me to quickly look away.

"Unless you're wanting to swim your way back, I'm very sure you're not." I laughed, just to cover my embarrassment.

"Is that how you speak to the Fire Lord?" He questioned, I widened my eyes.

He quickly realised how he sounded and soften his gaze and smiled.

"I was just joking, Y/n. I'm just surprised that you're very...strong minded?" He laughed.

I giggled along with him.

"It's not the first time someone has told me." I smiled.

Zuko slipped into the bed and patted a spot right next to him, which I hesitantly sat and laid.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Y/n, not without your consent." He whispered.

For some reason, I trusted those words. As I turned to face Zuko, who had untied his bun and had his hair fall apart, draping at the back of his neck. I smiled.

"Thank you, Zuko." I whispered back sweetly.

I slowly wiggled over, to which it took him bu surprise as I was finally in his warmth with his arms wrapped tightly against my frame, as if it was a fragile possession.

"I could get used to this." He laughed, hugging me tighter.

"You're very warm." I smiled, leaning into his touch.

"What can I say?" He grinned as I looked up into his golden orbs, "I am the Fire Lord."

"Goodnight, my lord." I laughed as I slowly fell into a deep slumber.

It was a gentle night, and both me and Zuko were asleep together. We didn't notice Iroh to come over and check on us.

"She sure has captured my nephew's flame." He chuckled quietly before sliding the door shut and continuing to walked the corridors with a jolly mood.


	3. Ba Sing Se

Iroh cheered once again after he bet me in another game of Pai Sho, I played just to pass time after Zuko had to do some more duties and paperwork before he could come out to spend time with me.

"You will get there in time, all it takes is patience and focus." Iroh quoted wisely.

Easy for the old man to say, he bet me six times in a row now.

"Go easy on her, uncle." Zuko emerged onto the deck of the ship.

"Life doesn't take you easily, might as well be prepared." Iroh laughed.

"How was the paperwork?" I asked nicely.

"Stressing, I've received many reports on bandits causing trouble with the economy." Zuko sighed.

"Are you able to handle it?" I asked.

"My substitute will be able to handle it, she knows how to handle these troubles." Zuko laughed.

She?

"My lord, the governor's daughter has sent back a report." One of the soldiers announced.

The Governor's daughter

"Oh, I see. Well I won't be long, Y/n." Zuko looked at me before following the soldier into the ship once again.

Once Zuko left, a million questions filled my head. What female substitute is he talking about? His wife? Was I to be his mistress of some sort? 

"You seemed to be troubled, what's wrong?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing I can't handle, Iroh." I faked a smile.

"It's better to confide earlier than confide in a more unwilling time, tell me Y/n, are you thinking of the governor's daughter?" Iroh asked.

It took me a moment to think if it was worth telling Iroh my worries and insecurities.

"Fine, you've caught me." I said embarrassingly.

Iroh laughed, "The governor's daughter is Mai, Zuko's previous lover. She and Zuko grew up together during her childhood."

"I see..." I sulked a bit.

"She's moved on to someone new, Kei Lo I think his name was..." Iroh continued, "Zuko has met him once or twice." 

"What happened between them, if I may asked." I said out of curiosity.

"It's really not my place to say, Y/n. Zuko will tell you eventually, for now maybe work on a more stable foundation for your relationship. Don't let Mai come in between both of you." Iroh advised.

"Thank you, Iroh." I smiled.

"Please," He flicked his hand, "Call me uncle, it's about time anyways."

I blushed at his comment.

~

We reached to what seem the Northeastern City of the Earth Nation, Ba Sing Se.

"Ba Sing Se?" I asked Iroh.

"Well you have to drop me off somehow." Iroh smiled.

Zuko came out of the ship and grabbed my hand, scaring me bit from the sudden action.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my friends." He grinned ear to ear.

"Do you mean..." I gasped.

"Avatar Aang? Yes." He laughed at my expression. "We'll be staying here for the night, just to accompany uncle for a bit.

Oh my spirits, I'm finally meeting the Avatar Aang and his team!

"Should I be nervous?" I blurted out uncontrollably.

Zuko laughed again, "Relax Y/n, they'll love you.

I smiled at his reassurance as we then stepped onto the bay and made our way through Ba Sing Se.

~ 

Once we finally got into Ba Sing Se, Iroh quickly reopen his tea shop, Jasmine Dragon.

"You have a tea shop?" I asked.

"It's a place where we can all relax and chat." He smiled warmly.

"Uncle just wants an excuse to keep brewing tea." Zuko whispered, earning whack on the head from his uncle.

"You may be the Fire Lord but you certainly still need to respect your elders." Iroh scolded as I silently giggled.

Zuko flushed in a deep pink as he quickly dragged me to an empty table and sat me down.

"I'm sorry for my uncle, he could sometime's be a bit embarrassing." Zuko sighed.

"I can still hear you, young man!" He scolded from the kitchen.

I laughed one more time as Zuko groaned once again.

While waiting for Zuko's friends, we chatted even more, we got to know more of each other slowly, Zuko didn't seem to really open up about his childhood as much as I did.

"Growing up, I wasn't a very great fire bender, I was clumsy and flimsy, only my mother and uncle supported me." Zuko shrugged.

"That must've suck..." I said.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"I think when I learnt to water bend, I accidentally froze my dad's dinner and he got pretty mad." I laughed, earning a burst of laughter from Zuko.

"No way!" He smiled wider.

"Yes way." I puffed from all the laughter.

"You seem to be very close to your father." Zuko said.

"Yeah, after my mother died, he was the only other person I had, other than Naimi and my brother." I shrugged.

"Father was always strict with my water bending, I wasn't allowed to our academy because he would think I would be distracted by boys." I eye rolled.

"I couldn't even make it into the academy." Zuko sighed, "I was pretty pathetic." 

"But now you're not." I smiled reassuringly.

"Heh, yeah." He smiled back.

A group of people entered the tea shop, Iroh smiled widely at them.

"Avatar Aang!" He announced.

"It's good to see you too, Iroh." The bald monk with a light blue arrow waved.

"Zuko!" He smiled widely at my fiancé.

"Aang, long time no see." He laughed as he got up to hug the Avatar.

"Guys, this is Y/n, my betrothed." Zuko introduced me to his friends.

I got up from my seat and bowed.

"It's a honour to meet all of you." I said.

"Oh please, the pleasure is ours." One of the female who had her arms intwined with Aang smiled.

"I'm Katara." She said, "This is my brother, Sokka and his girlfriend, Suki." 

"And I'm Toph." A shorter female said, only for Suki to laugh and turned her to face me, I immediately caught on that she was blind.

As we all sit around the table, Zuko and Aang caught up with each other and Sokka, Suki and Toph seemed to be very engaged into a conversation of Suki's new role of the Leader od Kyoshi Warriors.

"It's very nice to see Zuko finally settling down." Katara said.

I glanced beside me to see her starting a conversation with me.

"Although we're a bit too young, I don't see a problem getting married at a very young age." I giggled.

"Oh trust me, I never pictured Zuko to be the type of guy to get married." Katara laughed, "You must be very special." 

"I'm just a Chief's daughter who water bends." I shrugged.

"And so am I." Katara smiled.

"And so we have much in common." I laughed.

The day went on a little longer as I got to know more of Zuko's friends, I laughed at all of Sokka's jokes as well as the silly memories of Zuko chasing Aang and the description of the play shown on Ember Island of the Avatar's adventures.

I look to see a new side of Zuko, no longer the man with royal duties, but a freed soul of a child laughing along with his companions. The more I stare at him, the more I fell deeply in love with him.

Maybe, just maybe. The arranged marriage won't be so bad after all.


	4. The Sunset Kiss

After the meeting with the Gaang, Zuko and I stayed where once him and his uncle stayed in Ba Sing Se, their apartment. It was pretty big, especially the kitchen where Uncle continued to bed his tea.

And I'm already calling him Uncle, has it been this fast?

"You look a bit deep in thought, mind sharing?" Zuko asked gently, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I'm just...contemplating." I shrugged.

"Of what?" He furrowed his eye brows a bit.

"Of this..." I held his hand, "Zuko... I never felt this way to anyone before, and I'm scared."

"Hey, it's okay." He caressed my cheek slightly, "If everything seems too fast, just tell me."

"I feel like it's fast but I like it, I just want to know, is it too fast for you?" I asked.

Zuko chuckled, "I mean I did ask your hand for marriage before I even met you."

I laughed as well, "Do you regret it? After meeting me."

Zuko looked straight in my eyes, "Yes."

My heart dropped as I loosen my grip in his hand.

"I regret not meeting you sooner."

"Holy Spirits, you can't do that to me!" I whack him across the shoulder as I pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." He laughed.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight." I huffed.

"I'm sorry, Y/n, I really am." But yet he was still laughing hysterically.

"You either sleep on the floor, or I'll kick you out of the apartment." I threatened.

"You can't kick me out of my own apartment!" He protested.

"Yes I can, I'm your betrothed and I will not hesitate to water bend your butt out of the window!" I huffed.

I gave him one small pushed so that he would tumble to the ground and wiggled into bed, all I hear is another burst of laughter before I went to fall asleep.

It was a chilly night, but that didn't cause me to wake up, what caused me to wake up is if Zuko was okay. I kept facing the wall, wondering if I should turn to invite him back in bed. 

But he deserved it, scaring the bloody crap out of me!

But he's your betrothed, and you love him very much...

Love?

I never thought that word would pop into my head when I was told to be married to Zuko, I thought it was only for my tribe and for my honour, but now it turned into something more, something deeper than I expected.

I huffed as I turned to invite Zuko back onto my bag, immediately shoved into a warm chest. I blushed, this wasn't just any chest, it was Zuko's. Did he had the audacity just to sneak into bed without my permission?

"You were cold..." Zuko said, noticing I was awake. "And you were calling out my name."

"N-no I wasn't!" I blushed even further.

"Relax, Y/n, and go to sleep." He kissed my forehead, making me blush even more.

I didn't argue anymore, I just snuggled deeper into his chest. Smiling in his warmth.

~

The next day, Zuko and I left Ba Sing Se to his ship to continue our sails back to the Fire Nation. Uncle Iroh followed us and hugged his nephew good bye.

"Take good care, my nephew," Iroh smiled, "I'll come over once I taught my mentee my tea of brewing." 

"Take your time, Uncle." Zuko reassured, "The wedding won't come that soon." 

Iroh turned to look at me, "And you too Y/n, always remember to be patient and peaceful with yourself, only then could you seek the answers you desire."

He couldn't mean my jealousy over Mai...

Wait! I'm not jealous of Mai, I'm Zuko's betrothed, why should I feel jealous of her?!

"Thank you, Uncle." I hugged him as he hugged me back warmly.

Zuko grasped my hand as we board the ship and waved at Uncle Iroh, who stayed at the docks to watch us leave.

"I can tell uncle really likes you, Y/n." Zuko smiled.

"All it took was to have him beat me six times in Pai Sho." I eye rolled.

Zuko laughed and turned me to face him. I stared into those golden eyes he had, those eyes that may have encountered to see many deaths during his battles with the Avatar, those fierce eyes that ordered around the palace. 

But tonight, I didn't see Fire Lord Zuko in his eyes, I just saw Zuko, the Zuko who chose to be patient with me, the Zuko who chose me out of all the maidens in the nations, the Zuko that laughs along and listens to me despite my flaws and stubbornness.

Tonight, I saw the future Zuko and I could have.

I reached my hand out to caress his face, just like he did last night. I studied his sturdy jawline, the bridge of his nose and the curve of his lips, then slowly, I reached to softly touch his scar.

At first he was hesitant from my action, so I pulled my hand away slightly for him to clasped onto my hand, and slowly drew it back to his scar.

"I always thought this scar marked my humility, but now it became a reminder of how much I have grown with it." Zuko explained.

I smiled, "You're still pretty good looking with it."

"You think so?" He smirked.

"Anyone who dares to argue can have their heads cut off." I laughed.

"Why you're very cunning." Zuko laughed along.

"You can't blame me." I stuck my tongue out, that made him laugh even more.

We both sighed as we looked into each other's eyes again.

"I think I'm falling fall you." I whispered softly.

"I fell for you when I first saw you, Y/n." Zuko smiled as he closed his eyes.

He moved to touch my forehead with his, a content smile slowly etched across my face as I nudged him, earning a chuckle from him. Sooner or later, I found myself kissing the Fire Lord Zuko.

It was all in sync, the water streaming, the warm wind passing by and the soft gaze of the sun sets. Our lips touching one another blissfully as it sent fireworks and sparks throughout my spine, butterflies fluttering in my belly and a giddy feeling in my heart. When we finally retracted, our foreheads were still touching.

No words were need to be spoken, we both knew we were happy, and all that was needed to bring us closer was the setting suns and our two heartbeats beating in sync.


	5. The Fire Nation

The servants on the ship helped me get dressed in a red Fire Nation robe, it was a long sleeved cheong sam that was up to my ankles and then a cloak. They did my hair with a half flower bun at the top of my hair and combed the other half of my flowing hair down. They powdered my face and applied some eye liner and lip stick. They applied flower and beads accessories to my bun and turned to the mirror to take a look at myself,

I saw myself as a total different woman, I was no longer Chief to be in the Northern Water Tribe, I looked more of the Fire Queen of the Fire Nation, and it seemed so odd.

"You look beautiful in red." I heard Zuko said softly behind me.

I swiftly turned around and blushed.

"T-thank you." I smiled, looking away from his eyes.

Zuko walked toward me and brushed a strand off my face.

"You remind me so much of my mother," He said with a sad smile, "That dress, that flower, everything is so...her."

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"She's still out there, and you know it." I said.

"Yeah, she'd be proud to see me here today." Zuko shrugged.

"She'd be proud at every step you took, Zuko." I said.

All Zuko did was grinned and swooped in for a peck.

"MY LORD!!" One of the maids shrieked, making both Zuko and me jump away from each other.

"My lord you mustn't ruin the lady's face, she is to to stand before the matchmaker!" The maid said in a more calmer voice.

"Matchmaker, I'm sorry but I don't remember hiring a matchmaker..." Zuko raised his brow.

"Your uncle did..." The maid trailed off.

"Of course he did..." Zuko face palmed.

"It's part of the tradition, my Lord." The maid explains, "She is to go through the matchmaker's test of being a bride and to train to be a Royal."

"Aren't I from a royal bloodline though? I mean my father's a chief." I raised a brow.

"But you still must pass the matchmaker's test in order to prove yourself the queen." The maid slowly bowed your head.

"Who knew getting married is this hard." Zuko huffed.

"Stay patient my Lord, I'm sure we'll get there." I laughed.

I felt the ship slowly came to a halt, we must have already reached the Fire Nation.

"Welcome home, Y/n." Zuko smiled while grabbing my hand.

~

The people cheered as the soldiers and crew let us through the Fire Nation city, as we passed through many men and women, children of many kind, I couldn't help but feel excited, this the people I'm gonna rule one day.

As we reached to the palace, finally at peace from the crowd. An older lady with heavy make up and was dress in light orange Qi Pao with a red sash around her round belly, surprisingly fitting her. She had a fan and was fanning off the heat.

"Lord Zuko and Queen Y/n." She greeted with a bow, "I am here to court Y/n and assess her royalty benefits."

"Oh, so you're the matchmaker..." Zuko sighed.

"Yes, my Lord." She nodded and turned to look at me.

"My, my, aren't you a pretty thing." She said in wonder as she started to pace around me, I started to grow insecure.

"What a beautiful body, and such a bright face, you sure need to work on your slouching and you're feet must be together!" She started to criticise my position as I quickly corrected myself.

"Do please let her to rest for a day or two, I don't plan the wedding to happen so early." Zuko said.

"Very well, my Lord, as you wish." She bowed and walked away.

"What a nice lady..." I laughed, "Though she does seem intimidating."

"My Lord, you are back." Another girl walked to us, she was very much covered and her bangs reached to her eye lids.

She seemed to hold high authority to this place and bowed only for Zuko to ask her to raise again.

"It's good to see you well, Mai." Zuko smiled.

Mai?

So this was the Mai I heard a lot of, Zuko's previous lover. I had to admit she was very pretty, but her face was just cold and cunning, it wasn't the warmest person you would want to stay with.

"This is my betrothed, Y/n." He introduced me.

I bowed slightly and smiled with a "Hello."

"My queen." She bowed.

"Oh, I'm not the queen yet." I chuckled.

She nodded and look towards Zuko for a bit.

"I'll leave you two be, I have to return to handle my shop." Mai said before wishing us a goodbye and leaving.

"Come, Y/n. Let me show you our room." Zuko led me the way.

~

For the entire day, Zuko gave me a tour, to the throne room, the garden, the kitchen, it was a very big palace, too much for me to remember which is which and where is where.

By the time we returned to back, I was exhausted, but I still couldn't sleep. Something about Mai gives me many questions. What was Zuko like back in those days? Why did he gave up on their relationship? What happened between them?

"Always remember to be patient and peaceful with yourself, only then could you seek the answers you desire."

Uncle, you truly can be a riddle sometimes...

" Are you still awake?" Zuko mumbled.

I hummed in response.

"It's okay, just get some rest." Zuko said.

"You should too." I said, stroking his messy hair.

Zuko just laughed sleepily and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Y/n." Zuko yawned as he fell asleep again.

"Good night, Zuko." I said as I felt his arms tighten around me.

I snuggled in to listen to his fiery heartbeat, how it almost bet in sync with mine. I sighed listening to it as if it was my lullaby, peacefully and slowly drifting into a deep slumber.


	6. The First Lesson

It was my first lesson with my matchmaker Xi, she was very strict, even for an elder woman.

"Stand straight, don't slouch!" She commanded.

Why is becoming a Fire Queen so hard?

My back was already hurting and my knees were already begging for me to sit down.

"Now walk straightly, chin high and DON'T DROP YOUR HANDS!" She yelled, making me jump at the sudden outburst.

"You do have much to learn," Xi sighed.

"Forgive me but I am trying my best." I mumbled.

"A QUEEN NEVER MUMBLES, SPEAK UP!" 

I mentally slap myself, we were still in training for spirit's sake.

"My apologies, I understand that you are under a lot of pressure, but so am I..." I said more clearer, "If it is possible, please be a bit lighter on me, just maybe a step back?"

Xi cleared her throat and sighed.

"You're right, your highness." She bowed respectfully, "I am indeed under a lot of pressure, but I have forgotten you were raise in an environment where women could be view as a tough warrior instead of an elegant beauty."

"Forgive me for my ignorance, your highness." Xi sulked.

"Hey, we're both trying our best!" I cheered her up, "Plus, I think I got a hang on this walking straight thing." 

"At least there were some process." Xi smiled back, "Come on, you have a lot more to do."

"Have you trained Zuko's mother before, considering she was from a village." I asked.

"Oh of course I have, a beauty isn't she?" Xi said sadly, "She always reminisced about her village, it always brought her the true happiness."

"Xi," I asked once again, "If I ever have conflict, could I come to you?"

Xi raised a brow in confusion.

"I've never really had a mother, and everyone that I would confront my worries into are now all the way in the North Water Tribe, and as I heard Queen Ursa's trust in you, I wonder if I could trust you as well?" I said shyly.

"Of course, your highness." Xi smiled brightly and bowed, "I am grateful upon your request."

"Thank you, Xi." I bowed.

"KEEP YOUR BACK STRAIGHT!"

Here we go again

~

I finally settle into a chair and took off my accessories from my hair and all the jewellery, settling into royalty was very different to a tribe. Xi finally was satisfied with my posture and I finally was able to talk confidently to her without using foul languages or informal slangs.

Maybe a bath might do the job for me.

"Excuse me..." I turned towards a servant.

"Yes, your highness?" She asked kindly.

"Could you please prepare a bath for me?" I said.

"As you wish, your highness." She bowed as she exited out of the room.

I started to wipe off my makeup and looked into the mirror on the dressing table, I finally look more like myself, no more heavy make up, it was just me. I took out the pin that held my hair and let it flow down my back.

"Your highness, please let me escort you to your bath." The servant came back.

Once the servant and I reached to the bathroom (which I realised was a spa...) They undressed me and slowly began to wash my hair and soak my body.

"Do you wish any music upon your bath, your highness?" One of the servants asked.

"Oh no, don't out do yourselves." I laughed awkwardly.

"As you wish, your highness." The servant bowed and continued to wash my shoulders.

Once I finished my bath, the servants dried my hair and helped into a new dress. It was a dark red silk garnet with a revealing cherry coloured cardigan. They brought me back to Zuko and mine's room and did my hair, once again a half up do and slid in the flower carved pin.

"Thank you, you've all be very kind. Please consider the rest of the day a rest, I will be able to handle myself on my own with Lord Zuko." I smiled at them, looking at myself through the mirror.

"Thank you, your highness." They all bowed and exited the room.

~

As I entered the throne room to see Zuko, I see that he was very occupied with Mai.

It's just business...

I tried my hard not to let the negative thoughts consume me, I took a deep breath and breathed in and out.

"Zuko, I want to ask..." I heard Mai said softly, "Do you miss us?" 

Zuko looked away from her.

"Mai, you know I'm engaged, I'm bound to get married with the Northern Tribe's daughter, just like planned." He said uncomfortably.

"Do you miss us?" She asked once again, stepping closer to Zuko making my blood boil.

"Mai, you're with another man, and I respect that." Zuko sighed, "Now respect that I'm with another woman." 

It almost looked like Zuko shot an arrow through Mai's heart and stabbed it and stomped over it many times until it was flat and smeared.

"My mistake, my Lord." She looked away hurt.

"Mai..." Zuko reached his hand forward.

"You're right, you are with another woman and I... I am with another man." She said, "Maybe it's the best for us."

"It is the best for us." Zuko said sternly.

"Yes," Mai sighed, "Goodbye Zuko, until we meet again." 

And with that Mai walked away from Zuko, and Zuko just stood and sighed, watching as she walked away further and further without looking back.

~

As I walked through the palace's courtyard, I saw Mai under a tree, looking rather upset.

"Oh," I said surprised, "Hello."

Mai quickly looked up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then regained her composure and arose.

"Oh no need for formalities, you are one of Zuko's friends after all." I said quickly.

Mai nodded and then sank back to sit under the tree.

"Mind if I sit here as well?" I asked.

All she did was nodded and scooted over as I slowly sat beside her.

"So, you and Zuko?" Mai said.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"You're very lucky, a guy like Zuko is very hard to come by, moreover a marriage." She said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're talking to his previous lover, I know what you're dealing with." Mai laughed. "I have to warn you though, he's not exactly great in relationships." 

I raised a brow.

"You'll see." She grinned before dusting herself and leaving the courtyard, leaving me dumbfounded.


	7. A Night Walk

Mai's words swirled in my head as I walked the hallways of the palace, I was still practicing walking straight but my chin couldn't help but feel low. I was very deep in thought that I didn't realise Zuko was calling me from behind.

"Y/n!" Zuko called out and I swiftly turned away.

"Zuko..." I smiled as the Fire Lord grinned at me.

"Let's go on a night walk, just you and me and no one else." Zuko proposed.

My face brightened up a bit and Zuko laughed at my childish expression.

"I would love to." I smiled.

We walked out of the palace's gates hand in hand, I kept practicing in my head to walk straight with a slow pace as "Beauty is the enjoyment of a slow pace." Quote unquote Xi.

The village houses hung red lanterns that shone brightly and kids running around playing with firecrackers, some areas had families enjoying dinner while other's played Jian Zi, Zuko explained that it is a shuttlecock foot kicking game where you were supposed to keep the shuttle in the air as much as possible.

As we continued walking, we slowly walked further away from the village and higher up to the mountains, soon we reached a cliff where I could see the bright full moon clearly along with the stars.

"It's beautiful." I sighed happily.

"I like this place as well, it's peaceful, almost quiet." Zuko said. "I also have a gift."

"A gift?" I asked surprised, "I don't think today has any special occasion."

"Well, I guess it does now." Zuko brought out a wooden box from the pockets of his robes.

It had a little handle at the side, with the carving of the water and fire symbol combined. Underneath was the words "As we flow and ignite together" carved.

"What is this?" I smiled, thinking the gift is cute.

"Open it." He said.

I opened it to find a choker necklace with an orange and blue koi fish circling around each other, just like Yin and Yang.

"That is your betrothal necklace." He took it out and showed it to me, "It's a tradition in the royal family for the Lord to offer a jewellery to their betrothal, in this case, this is yours."

"It's gorgeous, did you pick it?" I slowly took it into my hands.

"Y-yes." He blushed, how cute!

"You have quite a taste, my Lord." I teased, that made him blush even deeper.

"P-Please, let me put it on you." Zuko stuttered, getting redder and redder.

I turned around and held my hair to the side as he tied the choker against my neck. I turned to face him once again and touched the pendant, it was smooth to the touch.

"I have one more gift for you..." Zuko said, asking me to open the box.

I did as he said and he told me to wind it, I did and it played a beautiful tune.

"Kalimba..." I closed my eyes and smiled, "But what song is this?"

"I...composed it." Zuko flustered once again, "With the help of my uncle, I decided to give you two just in case you didn't like it."

"Could you tell me the words, please?" I asked.

Zuko was first hesitant but then he slightly smirked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He said timidly.

I nodded and fluttered my eyes closed again.

"Water flows gently through it's river,  
Intwined and fated for eternity.  
Like two tied red strings on two fingers,  
Never shown but always known."

"Little Maiden from the North,  
How we have flowed together,  
Pretty Maiden from the North,  
We shall continue our journey."

I never expected the almighty Fire Lord Zuko to be so poetic nor artistic and musical, especially his roughness in his voice yet it sends off a harmonious tune.

I closed the box and looked deeply in his eyes, those golden circles consuming me once again.

"Thank you, Zuko." I whispered.

"For which one?" He asked nervously.

"For all of them." I said, wrapping my arms while holding the music box around his shoulder.

Then I leaned and tippy toed a bit, kissing him on the lips gently. Slowly he forcefully push against mine as we continued to enjoy each other's embrace under the moon light.

~

Zuko and I sat on the cliff to watch the stars with his music box softly playing in the background. A couple of lanterns started to float into the sky.

"Kids do it just for fun, they write their wishes down with the lantern and sent it way hoping that it will come true." Zuko explained.

"We should do one!" I said excitingly.

"It's for kids..." Zuko rubbed his neck.

"Nonsense, kid or not, it's just for fun." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fine just one." Zuko warned before we both got up and walked to the market.

We bought the last lantern, I wrote my wish down on one side of the paper and Zuko wrote it on the other side. After that we brought the lantern up to the cliff we were just at and I kissed it goodbye as Zuko lighted the candle in the lantern up and we both let go of the floating lantern as it joins the other before him.

"What did you wish for?" Zuko asked.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." I said, "What about you?"

"I can't tell you either." He grinned.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into towards him and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm glad I chose to marry you, Y/n." He smiled a he connected our lips one more time.

This time this was a more passionate and slow paced kiss, warm and harmonious just like the music box he gave me.

I placed my hands over his shoulder and looked at him.

"I could get used to this treatment." I giggled.

"A Fire Lord who can't treat his Queen right, isn't worth the honour." Zuko smiled.

"Since when was that a thing?" I asked.

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged, "I just came up with it on spot."

That made us both laugh out loud in each other's arms, under the gleaming moonlight with the soft music filling the chilling wind that night.


	8. A Queen's Duty

It's been almost a month since I had departed from the Northern Tribe, I had passed most of my tests with Xi and am now almost at my final stages of the matchmaking before I could hold my wedding.

"A Fire Queen's duty is not only is to stay elegant and beautiful, but to gift the Fire Lord's her upmost service and love." Xi walked around me as I were to now walk with her with two filled tea cups on my shoulder.

What kind of intensive training is this ?

"How much longer do I have to not spill this tea?" I asked.

"Oh you could've stop, I just thought you wanted to work more." Xi shrugged.

That evil witch.

I slowly halted and sighed as Xi took both of the tea cups from my shoulder and sipped it.

"Wow, I should get you to walk with tea more often." She sighed in content. 

"So you were saying about a Queen's duty?" I asked again.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed, placing the two tea cups on the side table and clearing her throat.

"Even if you are a Queen, you are to behave as a good wife to your husband." She stated.

"And..." I trailed off.

"You could be loud and obscure when you and him are alone but in public you must be remained silent and to only speak with permission from your Lord." She said.

"So I'm going to practice being silent?" I raised a brow.

"Precisely." She nodded cheerfully.

This was going to be a long day...

~

I sat in the garden beside the pond as I kept winding the kalimba music box Zuko gave me, I kept humming the tune, it was already stuck in my head!

That's when it gave me an idea, since Zuko has always been the one planning surprises, I decided to plan this time to spend with him.

I quickly closed the music box and put it into my pocket and stood up. First I went to the kitchen and asked the maid to make Zuko a Bean Paste Cake, which was rice cake in brown sugar syrup. I made some Guan Yin tea and placed it on the small wooden tray.

"Your highness, would you like some help?" The maid asked.

"No, you have done enough for today." I smiled as she bowed and I walked away with the tray.

Zuko should be in the study, so I quickly made my way through the corridors, occasionally losing my way, then finally finding myself at the grand door. I softly knocked until I heard a come in from Zuko, I entered as I squinted my eyes to see a dimly lit room with Zuko at the table writing with his calligraphy brush.

"Oh Y/n, it's you." He smiled gently but the constant worried was etched on his face.

"Hey." I smiled back as I made my way to his study to see a whole heap of printed papers and letters. "What are all these?" 

"Work." He sighed, rubbing his temples, "Regaining the Fire Nation's honour is really hard, especially as the son of Lord Ozai..." 

"I understand." I smiled as I carefully placed the plate of Bean Paste Cake and the tea on the clear table.

"I asked the maids to prepare it for you, I was hoping once you finish we could go to the pond?" I said.

Zuko's aroma brightened up immediately, "We could go now?"

"Now a Lord's duty is still on the call," I laughed, "I could help you a bit if you want?"

"Anything to spend time with you." He smiled.

~

After we finished through all of the workload heap, we got out to the garden and to the Turtle Duck pond. I handed him half of the bread I stole from the kitchen as we sat next to the pond and threw pieces to feed the ducks and ducklings.

"Mother and I always did this in her free time." Zuko sighed, petting a turtle duck on its head, "It was our little routine."

"We could sneak in a routine, I enjoy this a lot." I said.

Zuko chuckled, "I could arrange that." 

"I always seem to always talk about my mother and my family, tell me about yours." He said.

I sighed, remembering my family from the North Pole, I wondered how are they, moreover how is Naimi.

"My mother died when I was 7 to an unknown disease, so it was always my father, brother and my best friend Naimi." I started.

"Growing up, my dad was always protective over me from boys and girls would always think I was just a spoilt, bratty, Chief's daughter." I shrugged, "But Naimi always knew I was different."

"Do you remember anything of your mother?" Zuko asked,

I thought for a bit.

"I remember her silky hair, soft and thin, always somehow neat despite the harsh wind. And her skin, it was always soft and comforting. She was beautiful, despite just being a village girl, my father always saw more of her." I continued.

"My brother always liked water bending, I always taught him in my free time but slowly my dad sent him to the academy, and so instead it was him that taught me." I laughed.

"I miss my mother, she'd be proud to see me get married." I looked down at the last piece of bread, the threw it to the baby duckling, which dived onto it, flipping it upside down.

"My mother would be proud too." Zuko smiled, "But she's happy with her life in her village."

I leaned into Zuko, resting my head on his shoulder as he fed off the last of his bread, then wrapping an arm around me. We watched the turtle ducks family caring for one another, the ducklings often teased and played around, but most of my focus was on the parents, the two turtle ducks rubbing their heads together. No words said yet they still loved each other unconditionally.

"What are you thinking now?" Zuko asked.

"How did you know I was thinking?" I raised a brow.

"You always have that look where your head is in the clouds, out of the world somewhere." He said.

I laughed, "Look at the two turtle ducks, aren't they cute with their little family?" I asked.

"Five ducklings is a lot, Y/n." Zuko said, "I'm definitely not sure about having that much children..."

"How many children do you plan to have, my Lord?" I teased.

"One or two, I think that's enough." He sighed.

"I'm sure we agree then." I kissed his cheeks as he blushed deeply.

We enjoyed the rest of the afternoon by the pond with the turtle duck family and our embrace.


	9. A Girls Night Out

It was around evening, after more of Xi's practice and training, one of the servants said Zuko had called me to the dining room. I walked down the hallway, it's been almost a month in the Palace and I have finally familiarised myself around the Palace.

Once I entered the dining room, I saw Aang and Zuko along with Katara and Toph.

"Oh hello." You greeted.

"Oh my, Y/n..." Katara gasped, you raised a brow.

"You look astonishing in Fire Nation dresses." Katara gasped in delight, "I bet Zuko's enjoying himself."

I blushed along with Zuko until he cleared his throat and turned back to Aang.

"Where's Sokka and Suki?" Zuko asked.

"Off to explore your nation, a lot has changed and I can tell." Katara looked around amusingly. 

"I don't know, I don't see the difference." Toph shrugged, facing me and waving her arms in front of her silver blue eyes.

I was about to protest only to realise, she was blind, I quickly pursued my lips and continued to tune in to Aang and Zuko's conversation, some thing about bringing peace and harmony and blah blah blah....

"This is boring..." Toph crossed her arms, "I'm already bored." 

"I hate to say it, but me too." I sighed, with this behaviour, I'm not going to pass Xi's final exam but who cares right now.

"Hey, why not a girls night out once Suki comes back? Just all of us, just girls." Katara gleamed.

"That...is not a bad idea." I smiled.

Toph seemed up to it as well and we all smiled, slowly and quietly sneaking out of the boring discussion between Zuko and Aang.

"So what do you guys thin-" Aang turned towards Katara and the others only to find nothing but thin air.

"Err, did they just..vanish?" Zuko asked.

"Well, with my well time spent with Katara, I learnt girls always has a few tricks up their sleeves." Aang shrugged.

~

Once we successfully dragged Suki away from Sokka without him noticing, we went down the illuminated streets and pass the houses where little kids were playing.

"So where to?" Suki asked.

"Let's go down to the port, near the water." Katara said.

"So we can practice your bending?" Toph said with a flat tone.

"What, I miss teaching people water bending." Katara sulked.

"I could learn a thing or two from the master water bender." I nudged her.

"Oh please." Katara flushed.

When we reached to the port, Katara swiftly turned to me.

"Y/n L/n, I challenge you to a duel, a friendly match, whoever is able to knock some down wins." Katara smirked.

I grinned back, it's been a long time since I had a friendly match.

"Don't hold yourself back." I said.

"Trust me, I wasn't planning to." Katara laughed before she swirled a water ball towards me.

I quickly took control of it let it travel around my body before I swirl it back to her, aiming for her ankle. Katara, immediately catching the idea that I was planning to sweep her off her feet (Literally) Froze the current only to quickly change the physical state and pushed a gust at me.

I manipulated the water my turning it into tiny droplets, to her amazement and pushed it through my veins and out to her, the current was so strong it immediately made her stumble upon her feet and thumped onto her back.

"Oh no, are you okay?" I quickly ran to pull her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I guess I did underestimate you." Katara gushed, patting off the sand on her pants.

"Hey, brighten up, you just bet the world's best water bender!" Toph punched your shoulder, making you groan.

"That's just my way of congratulating you." She grinned.

"That was such a show, it was just so flawless and in sync." Suki's eyes glittered.

"But aren't Kyoshi Warriors in sync too?" I asked.

"Yes but water bending is always nice to watch too, it's calming and soothing after a hard day of training." She sighed in content.

"Let's go eat some street food, then we can go back to the Palace to see what the guys are up to." Katara smiled.

We all nodded as we made our way up to the village again.

~

We chatted and laughed at a little food bar we found, even though we did attract a lot of attention from the public.

"Remember that time Toph had a huge crush on Sokka?" Suki teased making Toph grumbled.

"That's the worst choice I ever made in my entire life." Toph huffed.

We all laughed, even Suki as we continued to talk about their funny moments when they were younger. 

"So how's the wedding plans, have you gotten your bridesmaids yet?" Katara turned to me.

"Oh..um..." I stuttered, "I haven't even started to plan."

I face palmed, how could I be so naive.

"That's okay, we'll help you plan." Suki smiled.

"Okay let's see...."

Blah blah blah, wedding talk blah blah blah

So in the end, we agreed for Naimi, Toph, Suki and Katara to be my bridesmaid, which relieves me and takes off some stress.

"Well I hope you pass your exam." Suki said.

"Yeah, show that old lady how good of a Fire Queen you can be." Toph grinned.

"Thanks, " I smiled, "Oh, I think we should head back to the Palace, it seems to be very dark now."

"Oh, I hope Aang and the others aren't worried for us." Katara sighed.

We payed the chef who prepared the food for us and walked into the night up to the Palace.

~

I slowly stripped and left my undergarments which was a sleeveless red top and a maroon skirt, I slipped under the silky blankets with a parchment paper and a brush and began to write a letter to Naimi, it's been awhile since I sent one.

Zuko came in and took out his crown from his bun and lay it on the dressing table as he finally flopped onto the bed and on top of my lap.

"Zuko," I giggled.

"What?" He muffled.

"Get up, you're about to flatten my legs." I said.

"But I'm comfortable." He protested.

"And you're still in your Fire Robes." I eye rolled.

"Can't be bothered." He said, still sticking to his position. 

I sighed and place the paper and brush on the bed side table and slowly untied his bun, ruffling his hair to have it flow over his shoulders. He hummed in response and we spent the rest of the night asleep like this.


	10. Wedding Plans

Zuko and I sat down with Xi, we were to discuss the wedding plans and the traditions the Fire Nations uphold. We also included a bit of the Water Tribe tradition, which I'm very happy about.

"The bride and the groom shall not see each other the day before the wedding, instead they shall spent the night in different rooms with their families before the groom comes to seek the bride." Xi explained.

"You're father will come to stay in the palace for your wedding," Zuko said, "We can still continue and practice the customs."

"Are there anything else I have to do?" I asked.

"Well you have to go for your wedding dress fitting." She said. "And after so we'll be finished and the wedding can take place in precisely tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I gasped almost loudly.

"You've been in the Fire Nation for almost two or more months, my Lady." Xi mumbled.

"Has it, " I looked at Zuko in surprise, "Been that long?"

"I mean you have been awfully busy for the past weeks, it's no wonder you haven't noticed the time has pass." Zuko rubbed my back soothingly.

"Indeed, my Lady. You have worked to your upmost best, the wedding could now be commenced earlier than planned!" Xi expressed excitingly.

I sighed, "That's wonderful news really." 

"Hey, remember what I said back at Ba Sing Se?" Zuko said softly, I looked into his burning flame orbs.

"If you ever feel like it's going too fast, we can slow down, Xi can postpone the wedding to a later date." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Thank you, Zuko."

I took a deep breath, "I feel like I have already postponed it too much for the Fire Nation's sake, we shall commence the wedding just like we planned." 

Zuko looked at me, shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I mean no pressure Y/n..."

"My father is already on his way, it'd be a disappointment if we haven't even start setting up."

Zuko relaxed and smiled, "Of course, whatever suits you the best."

~

Maidens surrounded me as they wrapped sashes of silk, measuring from my arms to my legs and around my waist, tightening it around almost squeezing the life out of me.

"So tight." I winced.

"Hush now, the maidens need to concentrate." Xi whacked me on my head as I grumbled under my breath.

There's was a knock on the door, and it was no other than the blind bandit. 

"Woah, Y/n. You seem a bit suffocated." Toph laughed.

"How did you-" I wheezed.

"You're breathing irregularly." She said, "But I came here to tell you, your father just arrived at the docks."

"Oh, I'll meet him as soon as I get my fitting done." I smiled weakly, earning another tug to my waist.

"Hey!" Toph bellowed, "You better give that lady a break before I earth bend you out of the Fire Nation!" 

"Yes, Miss Bei Fong." The maidens trembled from the little short teenager's voice.

~

A few guards was disposed to follow me down to the docks, Zuko wanted to walk me down but because of the traditions and customs, we weren't allowed to see each other for the rest of the day.

I saw Father, my brother and Naimi walked down from the boat along with our wise Nana who'd became a mother figure to me when my mother passed.

"Father!" I hugged him warmly.

He chuckled and hugged me back, "It's good to see you all grown and beautiful."

"A bride to be." My father said sweetly.

"I'm only just in Fire Robes, father." I giggled.

"I've never thought Fire Robes would fit you so well." He smiled.

"Oh my, Y/n is that you?" Nana gasped.

"Yes, Nana it's me." I smiled and clasped her wrinkled old hands.

"How long has it been?" She said tearily.

"Not too long, it's getting too long outside. Follow me to the palace." I gestured.

Naimi came behind me to squeal and hug like she always does and my brother embarrassingly just gave me a quick wrap before he retreated back to my father's side.

"So who is this Fire Lord guy you're marrying?" She wiggled her eye brow at me.

"You'll see him tomorrow." I eye rolled and giggled.

~

Once the servants went to settle my family down to the palace, I led Naimi to my seperate bedroom.

"The Palace is so big, bigger than I thought I would imagine!" Naimi gasped in wonder.

"I thought so too when I first came, but I think I'm used to it now." I grinned.

I opened the door only to find Suki, Katara and Toph all in my room, they were on the wooden board floor styling Toph's hair and giggling.

"Oh Y/n, you're back. Is this the Naimi I've always heard of?" Katara asked.

"Wait.. is this..?" Naimi's eyes widened.

"Katara from the Southern Water Tribe? Yes that's me." Katara blushed.

"Oh Spirits, this can't be real." Naimi said almost faintly.

"Naimi, these are my other bridesmaids." I smiled, "That's Katara, Suki and Toph."

"You're all part of Team Avatar!" Naimi said almost excitingly.

"Yes, precisely.." Toph smiled gleefully.

"It's such a honour to meet all of you!" Naimi said.

"Oh please, we're all friends here." Suki gestured.

We all sat on the ground chatting away, getting to know each other deeper and deeper, as well as reminisced on the good old days.

Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh were at the gardens sipping some Jasmine Tea. 

"I can't believe my nephew has grown into such a responsible man." Iroh chuckled, "And to think just a year or two ago, we were back on the ship hunting down the Avatar."

"Those were very foolish actions I did, Uncle." Zuko laughed, "Uncle, I have a question." 

"What is it Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"How can I be a good husband?" Zuko said.

Iroh widened his eyes, then laughed.

"What do you think?" Iroh smiled.

"I don't know, spend time with her? Take care of her? Protect her at all cost?" Zuko answered almost not sured.

Iroh sighed contently, "Lord Zuko, a good husband would know when to answer his wife, and when to keep silent and humble." 

"That's just one of the many steps there is, but I had to advice you one important aspect in a marriage." Iroh said.

Zuko looked up to him.

"Always fill her cup with water, and let her fuel your own flame." He smiled, sipping his tea once again.


	11. The Crowned Fire Queen

Today is finally the day, the day I worked tirelessly back and forth to this day, to be Lord Zuko's wife and the Fire Queen. 

"Today's the day." Nana said, combing through my hair, "You look just like your mother on her wedding day."

I looked at my reflection, the fiery make up that resembled the Fire Queen to be almost took my breath away. A months ago, I would be dreading for this day, but now it seems to almost be a dream come true. 

I wore a golden embroidered red dress, my betrothed necklace and finally half top bun that Nana was working on. After she done my hair she slowly placed the red veil, Father came in to only be stunned away.

"My, I couldn't recognise you for a minute." He laughed, I giggled.

"Hello, Father." I smiled.

"Y/n, you've grown so much since the day I held you." My father began to walk up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder, Nana backed away to give us some space.

"Will the Northern Tribe be fine without me?" I asked.

"The Northern Tribe will always be fine, after all you were their chief's daughter, of course they wouldn't disappoint you with their troubles." My father reassured.

"This is where I truly let go of you, Y/n." He sighed sadly, "After you promise yourself to Lord Zuko, you will be a part of the Fire Nation." 

I turned to see his sad but proud eyes.

"Promise me one important thing, dear." He said, "When things get rough, uptight and overwhelmed, never forget you are a water bender, you're gifted and talented. Just like your mother." 

"Thank you, Father." I smiled at him, "But you must reassure, for I do love Zuko dearly."

"And I'm sure he loves you just as much as I do." My father said. 

There was a knock on my bedroom door, and in came Naimi.

"The ceremony starts soon," She said, "It's time, Y/n."

~

Nana made sure my red veil was covered before we awaited at the gates of the courtyard, the gates opened and one by one Katara, Suki, Toph and Naimi all walked down the aisle, each with their own dresses from their homeland. 

Many people were seated, all cheering and clapping, yahooing as if victory was finally served fresh. My father walked beside me as I made my way down the aisle, I could see Zuko almost astounded, Aang patting his back in reassurance and Sokka tearing up and blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

Finally, when we reached the steps, my father let me go and caressed my cheek through the veil.

"I love you very much, Y/n, I hope you never forget." He smiled tearily.

"I love you too, Father. No matter how far the seas separates us. You will always be the man behind my steps." I whispered back. 

Slowly I made my way up the steps, carefully not tripping over my long dress and finally reached the top where Zuko stood in front of me.

"Fire Nations and Water Tribes, I here am honoured to and celebrate along with you the marriage of Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation and Chieftain Y/n of The Northern Water Tribe." The bishop announced.

"Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation, do you vow to stand beside the Chief's daughter, through war and peace or mighty storms and calm seas, to seal a bond for eternity through your ages and to take her as your wife and your friend."

"I do." Zuko smiled, almost blushing. 

"Chieftain Y/n of The Northern Water Tribe, do you vow to stand beside our Lord of the Fire Nation, through war and peace or mighty storms and calm seas, to seal a bond for eternity through your ages and to take him as your husband and your friend." 

I smiled back at him and sighed happily.

"I do."

"With the Avatar's blessings, our ancestors that look upon this prosperous event and the love and peace our nations, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may seal your souls and kindle as one whole." The bishop bowed as Zuko lifted my veil.

"You're just as beautiful as the day I met you." Zuko sighed, studying my features.

"Thank you, my lord." I blushed.

Then, he leaned as we brush our lips just like the sun set kiss from Ba Sing Se, the crowd cheer, Sokka being the loudest of all. 

"My Lady, if you please?" The Bishop asked nicely for me to kneel. 

Zuko let go of me and left me in the centre, the bishop took off my veil as I kneeled. The bishop took the golden hairpiece crown and raised it into the air.

"I hereby announce Fire Queen Y/n of the Fire Nation." 

I slowly got up and faced the crowd who cheered once again. Zuko came my side and smiled.

"You'll be a great Fire Queen." He whispered, "I just know it."

I smiled back and turned to face him.

"We'll be great Fire Nation leaders, together." I said.

That made Zuko smile brighter.

~

The banquet was going smoothly, we went a couple of rounds greeting guests and Fire Nation Councillors. 

"Mai!" Zuko turned around to see Mai at the corner of the courtyard.

Mai got up from the pillar and smirked as both me and Zuko made our way to her.

"How's Kei Lo?" Zuko asked, "I was expecting him to be around."

"Things got a bit rough, but we're still fine." Mai shrugged, "I didn't want to tag him along, after all you both don't have a very close relationship, I didn't want to randomly bring a stranger to your wedding." 

"Kei Lo isn't necessarily a stranger." Zuko rubbed his neck.

"I didn't want to bring him anyways." Mai looked away.

I could feel the tension thickened a lot as I tugged on Zuko's arm a bit harder, he probably got the message I was feeling awkward too.

"Mai, this is my wife, Y/n." He introduced.

"We have met, your highness." Mai bowed respectfully.

"I believe we have." I smiled, I had to get used to being treated.

"I see." Zuko said, "Well, enjoy the night, Mai. We'll make a couple few rounds before we settle the celebration."

"As for you, My Lord." Mai said, without even one smile and leaned against the pillar back into her thoughts.

As we walked further and further away from her, Zuko must have realised I was in troubled thought.

"Mai was always the type to not smile, she was always cold natured since we were children." Zuko chuckled.

"I see, I just feel bad leaving her alone." I shrugged.

"I do too, but I think she rather be left alone for now." Zuko sighed.

I just nodded as well made our way through the bustling crowds, leaving Mai alone with her thoughts.


	12. Honeymoon to Ember Island

Zuko and I were at the docks boarding a ship to Ember Island, Zuko had a holiday villa his family always visited when he was younger and thought it would be nice to be by the beach and spend our holiday for about a week there.

"Don't worry, my nephew. Make sure to live in the moment while you're there." Iroh said, "And don't get too restless, you're far too young for kids."

"Uncle!" Zuko shrieked as I blushed profusely.

Iroh laughed a wrapped both me and Zuko in his arms in a warm tight hug, soon pulling me in as well.

"Take good care of each other, never cause a fire to settle by itself." He smiled.

I'm guessing this is to be kept for future uses?

"You too, Uncle. Don't over exert yourself." I smiled back.

We boarded the ship and sailed to Ember Island, it had been months since I heard the sound of waves crashing, so soothing and comforting, almost forcing me to water bend along with it.

"What a nice weather today, isn't it?" Zuko breathed in deeply as he came to wrap an arm around me.

"It truly is." I sighed at the sight.

I mean what more could a lady so lucky like me ask for? I'm the Queen of the Fire Nation, married and chosen by hand by the all famous Lord Zuko, and now basically well acquainted with the Avatar as his team?

"You seem to be very happy today." Zuko said warmly, making turn to face him.

"What more could I say, Zuko?" I smiled, "I'm starting a new chapter of my life with you, I'm finally married, leading a nation and right now currently am on the honeymoon that happens once in a lifetime." 

"I'm glad it's you, Y/n." He caressed my cheek, "I'm glad that it's you I will stand beside with for the rest of my life." 

I giggled as his fingers trailed along the back of my neck, which tickled only a bit.

"I think it's time we quit trailing off with our words, my Lord." I said.

"I agree, my Lady." He grinned only to connect our lips, which I had to get used to soon.

Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen of all kind, I admit that Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation is a pretty damn good kisser and I'm not lying. Just one peck and it's almost like your set alight. Sounds cheesy but bear with me, I'm trying not to ruin the moment. 

~

Once we docked, both Zuko and I arrived at the Beach House.

"Wow, it looks more fresh the last time I came." He laughed.

"Fresh?' I raised a brow.

"The last time it was a bit...abandoned." He rubbed his nape.

"Ahh, I see." I nodded and smiled as I studied the structure.

It wasn't as big as the Fire Nation Palace, but it was still big for a beach house, or bigger than I expected. 

"Let's get change, we could take a walk on the afternoon beach together." Zuko said.

"I would love that." I chimed.

Once Zuko and I changed, we walked along the beach, the sun was about to set but children were still out building castles and running around or swimming in the sea waters.

"What a lovely beach." I sighed, breathing in the salty air.

"Brings back a lot of memories." Zuko sighed.

"I bet." I sighed as I stared across the horizon. "I saw a poster, still featuring the Ember Island Players, something about your adventures with the Avatar..."

"Oh, they still show that?" Zuko grumbled.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Well there were many fake scenes, also some awkward ones but really, just unpleasant." Zuko grimaced. 

"Well I was wanting to have a look?" I suggested.

"It really isn't worth it." Zuko shook his head, "Unless you want to..."

"Hmm..." I thought for a bit, "Are there anymore plays?" 

"We could take a look around the village tomorrow," Zuko smiled, "I've already asked the servants to prepare us dinner." 

"Oh, why aren't you punctual." I teased.

"What a Fire Lord without being punctual?" Zuko eye rolled and we both laughed as we continued to stroll around the beach.

~

The next morning, Zuko and I took a walk into the village, I decided to take a break from royalty and dress in a normal citizen attire; a dark rose coloured tight cropped top with a red ankle length skirt, my hair was tied up into a half bun with the rest of my hair flowing along my shoulders. Zuko followed along with the attire, wearing an open vest and baggy pants. 

To be very honest, I loved how Zuko was very flexible, one day he can act all royal and in power and the next day he could stroll along like a normal citizen exploring the wonders of Ember Island. 

Through the market it was very loud and crowded. Fish, Vegetables and even fabrics and silk were sold along with jewellery and pearls. I looked around looking for the Ember Island Players but to no avail. 

"Are they Ember Island players still producing anymore shows?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but we could ask around?" Zuko said.

Zuko tapped on a tanned man on the shoulders.

"Excuse me, do you know any Ember Island Plays featuring right now?" Zuko asked politely.

The man turned around only to our surprise, it was Sokka!

"Zuko? Y/n? What a coincidence!" He laughed, "I don't remember you liking Ember Island Plays..."

"Oh, I was just wanting to see them, this is my first time at Ember Island." I smiled sincerely.

"I'm just accompanying my wife, what more can a man do?" Zuko laughed.

"I see, well there's a new play that the Ember Island players are debuting here again, would you want to see it together with the rest of the Gaang?" He grinned.

I looked at Zuko to see for an answer.

"Why not?" He smirked, "Just for old time's sakes." 

"Yeah!" Sokka jumped in the air in excitement. "The old Gaang is back!"


	13. The Ember Island Players

Once we met with Katara and Aang along with Toph, Aang and Zuko decided to fire bend together, I decided to enjoy my time along with Katara at the beach while Toph, Suki and Sokka were all doing whatever they were doing.

"So how have you and Zuko been?" Katara asked.

"We've been alright, we talk a lot, we eat together, just normal, married couple stuff..." I shrugged, "I don't know what else I have to say." 

"I mean considering this was an arranged marriage, I would've thought both of you wouldn't be as close as you are now this quickly." Katara said, "No offence."

"None taken," I laughed, "But Zuko hasn't done a bit wrong, he's been kind, caring, loving, I never expected him to be so...I guess perfect." 

"Perfect?" Katara laughed, "I never heard a word that described him so."

I arched a brow.

"I obviously have my own opinions on him, but I certainly have witnessed him change as a person." Katara said, "He always was the type to get angry very quickly, the type to not think things through and only sided with what brought him the greater good to only himself."

"But he changed, something must have puncture into his hot head and drove him to his own awakening," She continued, "Sure some aspects of him changed, but he still is the old Zuko I remember chasing after us all day all night."

"How was Zuko like back when you and the Gaang were training Aang?" I asked.

"Impulsive, assertive, absolutely an idiot." Katara listed while she giggled, "But he is a good guy, passionate about his beliefs, about his uncle, Iroh, passionate about the fire nation and what he could do to benefit his people." 

I looked over at Zuko, seeing him and Aang laughing and playing around with fire like two little cheeky boys.

"Say, when are you guys having children?" Katara teased.

"N-now is not the time." I blushed.

~

During the evening, we all seated into the theatre, of course trying the best not to draw any attention. 

"This feels like the old days again, where we didn't want to get caught by Fire Nation soldiers and stuff." Sokka laughed, who wore red clothes to blend in to the community.

I didn't guess that Ember Island would be a bit cold in the evening that right now Zuko and I are sharing a cloak together because I overestimated the heat.

"Do you want me to get you a cloak?" He asked.

"I prefer being close to you." I lightly grinned.

The comment made Zuko blush and shift closer to me, wrapping both me and him under the cloak.

"Eww, Y/n and Zuko are doing the oogies again." Sokka gagged.

"They're married Sokka, get over it." Katara eye rolled.

Toph laughed along with Suki as the lights began to dim and the stage lit up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls from far beyond the nations, may I present by the Ember Island Players, After The Avatar's Adventures!" The announcer yelled, earning everyone's cheers.

"I can't believe you brought us to this play again!" Aang facepalmed while Katara giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"SHH!" Sokka hissed.

"Yay, I finally defeated Fire Lord Ozai and Azula once and for all!" An actress who played Aang jumped up and down with glee.

"I'm still a girl!" Aang complained.

"Oh Aang, you're so strong, so brave, I wish I could be like you!" An actor who played Sokka went down onto his knees and stared at "Aang".

"But don't you remember, Sokka? You can't even bend!" Aang laughed along with crowd who laughed at the bland joke. 

"All you do is swing you're boomerang and scream like a Screeching Dodo!" "Aang" jumped around childishly as the audience laughed once again.

"Hey I don't scream!" Sokka huffed.

"Sure you don't." Toph laughed.

"I DON'T!" Sokka screamed, having a few audiences look back at him and shushed at him.

"When will your character come on?" I asked Zuko quietly.

"If I do recall, I'm dead." He sighed sadly.

"Oh." I said, stifling a giggle.

~

It was a break as everyone left the room for drinks, food or the bathroom. Zuko and I stood on the balcony while the rest went to enjoy the market a little longer. Our cloak was still covering both of us over the shoulders, even after many protests from me wanting to leave the cloak since the wind was getting colder, he still kept me close.

The bright moon shone, glistening the waters we stood above. The crickets chirped and sung along with the chilly breeze. It was a beautiful evening, especially when Zuko was around, hugging from behind.

"You don't mind me always pulling you away, do you?" I asked.

"Not at all, you're the Queen of the Fire Nation, how could I neglect you over my friends?" Zuko hugged me closer with his arm around his waist.

"You're going to spend the rest of your life with me, spend more time with your friends." I giggled, snuggling into his neck.

"I am, plus I don't want to draw more attention than Sokka and Toph together." He said, kissing me on the forehead. 

"Zuko..." I sighed, "I love you."

I felt him tense behind, which I quickly pulled away from him, getting hit by the cold wind.

"I-I'm sorry, that just slipped from my mouth." I stuttered flustered.

"Where did you go?" Zuko laughed and gently grabbed my wrist to pull me under the cloak with him.

"I love you too, Y/n. Forever and always, no matter what, don't ever doubt it." He said softly into my ear.

I blushed even more furiously.

"Yuck." I hid my face shyly, "Who knew the Fire Lord was such a dorky turtle duck." 

"I'm not a-" Zuko huffed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm teasing." I giggled.

"That love confession," Zuko sighed, "It didn't just 'slipped out your mouth' right?" 

"Zuko, shut up." I pouted.

Zuko chuckled and hugged me closer.

"As you wish my love." He whispered into my ear.


	14. The Bandits and The Mysterious Letter

After the play, streets were deserted and we were walking down back to the Vacation home.

"Sokka, why did you even think about going to this play again?" Zuko sighed.

"Your wife wanted to see their plays..." Sokka protested.

"Which I regret terribly!" I huffed.

"But the play wasn't that bad though..." Sokka said.

"Sokka they literally featured a love triangle between me, Zuko and Y/n..." Katara facepalmed.

"Well exclude that case." Sokka said, "The play wasn't all that bad."

"That's because they improved your character." I grumbled.

"Precisely." He smirked, that made all of us laugh.

"Stop." Toph halted us all, "Something feels off..."

Just then about a group of dark clothed figures jumped out from shadows, Toph, who noticed them first, earth bended a couple of rocks to knock a few off. Katara opened her flask of water and used a water whip to smack some of them away.

"Show yourself!" Aang bellowed.

The dark figures stopped for a minute and growled at us.

"Scroll for the Avatar." He said.

The bandit chucked a scroll across to Aang's feet. Cautiously, Aang picked it up and opened it.

"He requests for my presence at the Abandoned Earth Kingdom, who does?" Aang asked.

"The leader of us, he requests the Fire Lord's too." The mysterious figure replied.

"Why me?" Zuko asked.

"Because he does." The bandit eye rolled, "He doesn't care if the rest doesn't show up."

"Oh you warn him that we're following!" I bellowed.

"As you wish, my lady." He bowed and signalled the rest to escape as the hopped back into the shadows.

I looked at Zuko worryingly.

"Why do you think they're looking for you?" I asked.

"I don't know," Zuko sighed, "But I'll arrange some maids to accompany you for the rest of the honeymoon, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wait, you're making me stay here?" I raised a brow.

"It might be dangerous, and I don't want to you getting hurt." He sighed, "Listen, I promised your father I would protect you no matter what, I can't risk it."

"Zuko, I'm a water bender, I'm not helpless." I crossed my arms.

"I'm worried about you too, I don't want anything to happened to you either, so please, let me come with you." I grasped his hand lovingly.

Zuko sucked in a breath and sighed.

"Promise you'll stay close to me, never leave my side." He ordered.

I nodded.

"Okay now that the smoochy smoochy is over, we'll travel at dawn. Aang get Appa ready." Sokka said, "Let's get some rest."

We all said our good byes and went our own ways.

"I'm sorry if I sounded impulsive." I said as me and Zuko continued our way back to the Vacation Villa.

"I'm scared, Y/n." He sighed, "Despite being the Fire Lord, I know I can't protect everyone and I know that some days I'm weak."

"What if tomorrow is that day where I lose sight of you and lose you forever?" Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"Zuko," I sighed as I caressed his cheek, "You won't lose me, and I won't lose you, we'll stick together okay?"

I slowly tippy toed and grasped his lips with mine, despite the harsh chilly wind brushing past us I still tightened my embrace with him.

Zuko hugged me tighter, almost as if he was gonna loose me out of thin air. I slowly let go of but still keeping eye contact.

"We won't lose each other, not forever at least." I reminded him.

"Not forever." Zuko smiled back at me.

~

Zuko softly shook me awake, I fluttered my eye open to meet with his affectionate gaze.

"My love, it's dawn. The other's are waiting for us." He smiled.

I opened my arms for an embrace, only to be met by cold air.

"Come on, Y/n, it's time to get up." He sighed.

"Pleaseeeeee." I started to whine.

I could hear Zuko chuckle before lifting me up to hug me, I wrapped my legs around him and he continued to carry me and kept me in a tight embrace.

"Much better." I mumbled into his neck.

"Don't get used to it, you're heavy." Zuko laughed.

I smacked him on the shoulder.

"That's mean, way to ruin the mood." I huffed, trying to get out of his hold, "Let me go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I was just joking around." He hugged me tighter, "I'm sorry okay?"

"Fine, fine I forgive you now let me change." I laughed.

"Maybe, just for a little longer?" He asked shyly.

I smiled adoringly.

"Of course, my lord." I lifted my head to face him, then pressing my lips against his.

"Rise and shine, oogie woogies, we have a mission to go on." Sokka shouted immediately shocking both of us.

"Sokka, ever heard of privacy?" Zuko grumbled.

"Ever heard of closing doors?" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Ever heard of not walking into random people's houses?" I fired back, that made Sokka's ear tips turn pink.

"I thought so, now if you excuse us, we were in a middle of something..." I smirked back at Zuko.

"Well hurry up, we're leaving soon." Sokka grumbled and walked away.

"I'm sorry, love, I should have locked the door when I dismissed the maids.

"That's all fine, but now hurry up and kiss me, I still need to get changed." I eye rolled.

That made Zuko laugh only for him to recapture my lips again.

~

After I got changed, we met up with the rest of the Gaang, Appa was a giant bison, but cute too.

"Right before I continue, this is Momo, Appa's best friend." Aang showed me a Winged Lemur.

He looked at me with his beady green eyes before leaping onto me, I shrieked only to see him take out a peach from my pocket.

"Momo, that's naughty!" Aang scolded, "I'm sorry, he's always like this."

"That's okay I have more to spare." I laughed.

The rest boarded onto Appa, as I climbed Zuko grabbed my wrist.

"Is there any other way I could reason with you not to go?" Zuko asked

"Nope!" I smiled cheerfully, ignoring Zuko's worried look.


	15. The Abandoned Earth Kingdom

I sat next to Zuko on Appa, head on his shoulder and rubbing my thumb around the top of his hand. I understood that Zuko was very tensed and nervous, especially when he think that this may be a dangerous travel.

"What a honeymoon am I right?" Zuko scoffed.

"We're still spending time together, I don't see what the trouble is." I shrugged.

"On a life or death mission..." Zuko huffed.

"I'll be fine, so will you and everyone on Appa." I smiled.

"I believe you, but I still want to protect you with all I can." He said sadly, "But what if I can't?"

"Then I'll protect you." I teased.

"I'm serious, Y/n." He said.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I sighed, "But I'm a capable fighter, you're forgetting I was once the Chief's daughter."

"Does your father throws boomerangs and swings a sword like Sokka?" Zuko asked.

"Yes but better." I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey!" Sokka called out from the front, "I heard that!"

"Oh would you like to mock my father." I challenged, which immediately silent Sokka.

"Hey, can we stop somewhere for a bit, Appa is getting tired." Aang said.

"Fine, we all can use a break." Sokka sighed as Aang descended slowly to the ground.

We set up a mini camp at a nearby rock tower, sheltering us from the scorching sun. I started to set up a place for me and Zuko as the evening came closer.

The chilly wind started to blow and Zuko fuelled a camp fire for us. 

"So who's going to take first watch?" Sokka asked.

"We're in the middle of a desert, Sokka, I'm sure no one is going to hunt us." Katara eye rolled.

"Relax Sokka, we'll just take a short rest and continue our journey tomorrow, I'm sure whoever this leader is wouldn't mind to wait us for a day."

"I'm sure he would." An eerie voice sounded out of nowhere.

Toph immediately earth bend towards the sound, immediately bring out the dark covered figures and sent him tumbling down towards us.

"You again!" Suki bellowed, drawing out her fan.

"Why are you following us, what do you want from us?" Zuko commanded.

"Forgive me, my lord, I'm just following orders from Him." The covered figure bowed his head.

"What, to spy on us, to assassinate us, to devour us with cactus juice!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, please." Katara sighed.

"Sorry, just trying to relive old memories, y'know." Sokka shrugged.

"I can take you through a short cut to the Abandoned Earth Kingdom." The mysterious figure said.

Aang thought for a moment before drawing his staff back.

"If your leader insist our early arrival, then lead the way." Aang grinned.

The covered figure nodded and stood up to lead us to the middle of the desert. Zuko protectively wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I must not lose you." He kept whispering.

"Calm down, Zuko, you won't lose me." I kissed his cheek.

He gave me a weak smile but I can tell he wasn't assured.

"Stand back, please." The stranger in front of us said.

He spread his arms apart and raised it slowly as beneath the sand formed a staircase.

"Follow me, it won't take long." He motioned us over.

Zuko tightened his grip around my waist as we slowly walk into the tunnel. 

~ 

After a few minutes, we finally came out of the sand hill and faced the ruins of what was once the Earth Kingdom.

"He's in there." The covered man pointed us towards the architecture. 

We continued to follow him into the eerie environment, a few figures sped past in the corner of my eyes as I felt thousands of glances from different directions. We finally reached the abandoned palace.

"They're here." The stranger in front of us bowed in the throne room.

There was a cackle.

"Finally." 

The entrance was suddenly blocked by a huge rock.

The leader revealed himself behind from the throne.

"I can't believe you fools fell into this trap!" 

"What is this, what are you doing to us!" I commanded.

"Why, little fire princess, I haven't done anything yet." He said manically, he then stomped on the ground and punched a rock into my way.

Zuko immediately pushed me out of the way and shot a blaze of fire at him.

"Who are you?!" Zuko commanded angrily.

"The one to end two greatest benders reign!" He cackled.

An army of bandits launched out of different angles.

"While you're busy with my little soldiers, I have the Fire Nation to take over." He smiled maniacally. "Oh, and the name is Li Wei, the last name you will ever hear!" 

"I like to differ!" Toph grinned.

With an effortless flick of her hand, she bended almost all of the bandits away, knocking them unconscious as the came in contact with either the floor or the wall.

Suki immediately hopped swiftly across the throne room and swiftly attacks the leader followed by Sokka.

"Y/n, stay close to me, don't ever leave my side." Zuko growled, which almost scared me.

I looked around for water to see if I could help, but all I saw was stone and dirt.

Well it's a bloody desert

I mentally face palmed as I kept searching into techniques I could use. The bandits were surrounding Zuko, one of them punch a rock, shoving Zuko to the ground, I drew a deep breath in anger.

"Stay away from him!" I yelled, blowing a cold breath, freezing a bandit by his foot.

I then changed the Ice I created from my breath and manipulated it into a water current and whipped away a couple of bandits, remembering every step to keep in control of the water.

It was enough time for Zuko to get up on his feet again and sent waves of fire towards the bandits, pushing them away.

"We have to help Sokka and Suki!" I yelled.

Zuko nodded and we quickly ran towards them, I still kept my grip with the water I had managed to form.

Li Wei was violently attacking Suki and Sokka, who weren't able to even get a foot closer to him.

"Enough is enough!" I yelled, shooting a current at him from the back, smacking his head.

"I don't time for your frizzy games!" He turned back, more angry than his first appearance.

He stomped more rocks at us as we quickly dodged and Zuko punched more flames towards him.

Suki managed to quickly make her way towards him and drew out a katana, which Li Wei quickly caught on. I whipped him across the waist causing him wince as he fell. Suki quickly shoved her katana down on Li Wei's sleeve.

"Surrender your soldiers!" Suki commanded.

Li Wei only grinned maniacally.

"Too late, Kyoshi Warrior!" He laughed.

An explosive roared.

Zuko launched to grab me.

Rocks and buildings tumbled.

And then it was all black.


	16. The Debris

I quickly fluttered my eyes open, there was a heavy weight on my body, almost crushing me. Dusts and smoke were everywhere and rumbles of stone were scattered.

Then it hit me...

"ZUKO!" I gasped as I turn to see him limped beside me as I pushed him off.

He was unconscious, scuffed and bruised on a couple of places, but he was bleeding, a bit too heavy.

"Oh spirits, Zuko please wake up!" I shook him to no avail, "Please, wake up!"

"Stop playing with me!" I shook him more furiously, only for him to cough and winced.

"Y-Y/n?" He smiled weakly.

"Save your strength, I'm going to have to find some fresh water." I caressed his cheek.

"Y/n, don't go..." Zuko said weakly as he grunted, "The Gaang will find us eventually find us."

"No, you're bleeding badly." I protested, "By the time they find us, you'll bleed out."

"It's not a heavy bleed..." Zuko continued to protest.

"I'M YOUR WIFE FOR SPIRIT'S SAKE!" I yelled, silencing him.

"Now don't move, and keep pressure on that wound, I'll search for fresh water." I sighed.

I started to walk away only for my wrist to be grabbed.

"Wait, Y/n," Zuko gasped, "Stay safe..."

I smiled gently at him.

"I'm the Fire Queen, I think I can take care of myself." I said.

Zuko grinned only for a slight minute only to wince again, reminding me that I had to search for fresh water.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." I reassured.

"You promise?" He said softly.

I nodded, my heart warming with every moment I spent with him.

~

As I ran, desperately for looking and fresh water or flask. It all seemed deserted, literally. But jokes aside, I was getting more anxious.

"Katara! Aang!" I called out, only to hear my voice echoed.

"Suki? Toph!" 

"Sokka..." I mentally slapped myself, would calling him even help? Well I need all the help I can get anyways, besides he'll know a way or another to help right?

"Y/n!" 

Speak of the devil, he came out under the rocks along with Suki.

"Sokka!Suki!" I smiled, tears seeping through my eyes. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sokka asked, worried etched upon his waist.

"Do you have any water, I need to heal Zuko." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

Spirits, Y/n keep it together

"I have some water, here take it." Suki passed me her flask, I smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you..." I whispered before I sprinted away, two of them following me.

When we got there, I immediately slid across the floor to Zuko, who I could tell was losing conscious rapidly.

"Stay awake, my love." I said tensely as I open the flask to bend some water out. "I hope this is good enough."

Blue light surrounded my palm as I breathed in and out, letting my energy course through my body. I could hear Zuko wincing, but I drew myself back to my very soul, making sure to focus back on healing, not to get distracted by my emotions.

After I felt the wound closed, I breathed out and fell to the floor as Zuko gasped for air, he looked tired.

"Hey..." He gave out a goofy grin.

"Hey," I smiled back, "I'm glad you didn't die."

"Yeah, same." Zuko chuckled as I knelt beside him.

"I could have lost you, you big turd." I laughed, tears welling up in my ears.

"Hey, are you crying?" Zuko said.

"Shut up," I rubbed my eyes with my arm, "and kiss me."

I held his head and supported it and I grasp his lips with mine, inhaling his scent I thought I would lose.

"Eww Oogies."

"Sokka!" Suki slapped him hard across the chest.

Once both Zuko and I shared a bonding moment, the four us decided to find the rest of the Gaang. I heaved Zuko's arm over my shoulder as he slowly limp along the rest of us.

"Aang probably flew them out somewhere." Sokka said.

"The explosion did happen out of nowhere, do you think they would've make it out in time?" I asked.

"They have Toph, I'm sure she knew what was up." Sokka reassured.

"But we still need to check the surroundings of the ruins, maybe Toph is stuck under some rumbles." Suki said.

"She's an earth bender, Suki, I'm sure she can find herself out." Zuko grunted.

"I think I should get Zuko out from this ruins, things seems to get a bit hard to support." I said.

"You can leave me here, I'll just mark it here so you guys can find me." Zuko said.

"No, we can't seperate here, I say we bring Zuko out first, if the rest aren't out, Suki and I will head back." Sokka said.

I nodded along with Zuko, agreeing with what Sokka said as we quickly searched for a way out.

~

"I hear them!" I heard Toph yelled.

"It's Toph!" Suki gasped in delight.

"See, I told you guys she'd be out." Sokka smiled widely.

"Stay back, I'm gonna have to punch an opening." Toph yelled.

We all stood the side as a giant piece of stone wall flew back, crushing against the debris. Outside was Toph along with Aang and Katara and a tied up Li Wei.

"Y/n!" Katara smiled widely as she ran up to me, "You're safe!"

I could tell she wanted a hug but saw half of my body was occupied.

"What are we gonna do with this guy." Sokka said, poking him in the half bald head, angering the earth bender even more.

"We're going to find out why he actually invited us over." Aang death stared at Li Wei.

"I've sent my troops to capture all the nations, together only earth benders will rule in peace." Li Wei cackled.

Toph pointed a finger between his eyes, making him whimper.

"Listen here, Old Man. You are no earth bender if you believe in that bison dung!" Toph shouted.

"Earth benders are to be persistent and enduring, if you can't endure a little bit of equality and peace, you can't persist a better world!" She continued. 

Li Wei tried to open up his mouth only for Toph to earth bend a rock up, inches away from his fate.

"I will not repeat what I say, you better be careful with what you say!" Toph warned.

That made Li Wei zip his mouth up for good.


	17. Trip Back Home

We decided to leave Li Wei to Aang for him to decide, after all he is the Avatar as has the resources and decision the benefit of the world. Aang got dropped off back at Ember Island, we waved good bye at the rest of the Gaang before we headed back to the Vacation house. 

"You need to rest, my love." I smiled at him as I placed a palm above his chest where the wound was located.

"I am fine, please be assured." Zuko kissed the side of my head, "Remind me to never underestimate my wife."

"You better stop worrying over me, my lord. Your health is far more important." I said.

"You know that's not true, Y/n." He frowned.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence." I pouted, "To me, your life is far more important than mine, if I had lost you there, Spirit knows what I would do." 

"And we haven't even been married for a week yet and you're already off trying to kill yourself." I rambled on.

"It's my instinct to protect my wife, the Fire Queen of my nation." He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Speaking of our nation, let's head home. I think Iroh has been ruling the Fire Nation for far too long." I laughed.

"If that's what you want, then we shall pack our things." Zuko said.

"Of course." I smiled, pecking his lips.

As we walked back home, the light warm wind of the hot nation tropical island blew behind us, brushing our hair lightly. I took a glance into his golden fiery eyes, and for once in my life. I finally knew how it felt to be loved.

~

The ship ride home was peaceful, we mostly spent the entire trip laying in our room cuddling, nuzzling our heads into each other's necks. 

"I was so so scared, you weren't waking up, then you were wheezing and bleeding, I thought for a moment I had lost you." I said.

"I was scared too, when the rocks crumbled down, all I thought was you, I knew I needed to keep Li Wei from escaping. But the thought of losing you drove me crazy, I couldn't bear to lose you, not only because of my promise to your father but because I deeply love you." Zuko sighed.

"Y/n, I have never felt this much to love and be loved for so long, but now that you're here it seems I can finally experience the impossible." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "You know, I used to be together with the Mai."

"Yes, I know." I giggled.

"Wait, Uncle told you?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"I was curious, that's all. Please forgive your uncle, but he didn't say anything else other than your past connection." I said.

"Well then, that leaves a story for me to tell at least." Zuko laughed, "But yeah, it was a year or two ago I think, when me and Mai started to go out, we had many things planned for the future."

"But I was stubborn, I didn't express myself to her, and while she had been doing everything she can for me, I kept pushing her away." He continued, "Maybe it's the thought that I loved her too much, I didn't want to burden her with my worries, but then again maybe it was because I didn't love her that much either."

"When she left, of course I felt drawn apart, I felt the life I built up to that day crumble, I was dissatisfied, especially when I heard she fell in love with a village boy named Kei Lo." He sighed, "But after a few months, I realise that I had to move on strongly for the nation, I realise no matter how hard I trained and study and receive answers from uncle, I still have weaknesses like every man does."

"That's when I decided to meet with your father, I heard many tales of you, you're a true spirit of a water bender." Zuko smiled. 

"Actually, it was all thanks to my cousin, Yue." I shrugged.

"Yue, the moon spirit?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes, Yue was taught me the spirit worlds, the spirits that holds our land with peace, the spirits that help make up our connection to the land, whether it's fire or earth, air or water." I rambled, "But now that she's looking after us as the moon spirit, I know she's protecting us every step of the way."

"The fire nation has hurt many of your kind, why did you even accept my proposal?" Zuko asked.

"Actually, it was my father who did, but I chose not to go against him. Everyone deserves another chance, and I thought to myself that this was the chance that I can finally forgive the Fire Nation." I explained, "When I met you, you were so compassionate towards your nation, you were determine to set the right course for your nation. And as your fiancé, I wished to aid you with my assistance."

"I didn't just marry you to bring a safe agreement with the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe, I married you because you showed me your goals, you expressed yourself and let the vulnerability became your strongest drive of determination, Zuko you are a wonderful leader, and with those attributes, I immediately know you would make a goof husband." I smiled.

"I..." Zuko trailed off before smiling widely, "I'm actually flatter, my lady."

"You deserve a compliment, after all you almost got killed from crushing rocks just to save me." I grinned.

"Who wouldn't save a pretty maiden like you?" Zuko asked flirtatiously.

I blushed at his comment.

"You flatter me too much." I laughed.

"Says you, you recited a whole speech for me." Zuko raised a brow.

"I wasn't reciting anything!" I defended.

"Why, I never thought of you to be a one good with words." Zuko chuckled.

My cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"I warn you, my lord. One more word about my speech and I'll water bend you into the sea and leave you there." I growled.

"Oo feisty." Zuko kissed my red shaded cheek, "But I still love you."


	18. The Attacked

I was awoken by a sudden shudder, what made it even more scarier was that Zuko wasn't beside me. I quickly toss out of the bed and ran out to see what was happening. As I was about to his the front of the ship, a couple of guards had stopped me.

"My lady, you mustn't!" One of the guard said.

"Fire Lord's order." The other said.

"Well I order you to let me go!" I yelled.

"He'll have our heads." They said.

"I'll have both of your heads!" I shouted.

The metal door suddenly burst open, throwing three of us back. 

"Grab the Queen!" One of the bandits said.

"I beg to differ." I smirked as I bended the water from a nearby water jug and whipped a couple of them back.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, FIGHT YOU IMBECILES!" I scolded, causing them both to scramble onto both of their legs. 

I rushed out to the open, seeing Zuko desperately fighting against many bandits, both that I can see are from the same clan as Li Wei.

"Y/n!" Zuko punched a fire blaze, dangerously close to me but far enough to hit the other bandit behind me.

"Those two guards are absolutely useless, stay close to me now!" He commanded as I scurried to the next of my husband.

I bended the a bit of the see and splashed a bit of bandits off the ship.

"I keep forgetting you're one great master water bender." Zuko smirked.

"Oh I'm flattered my lord, but you do need to remember your wife's attributes." I teased as I water whipped a couple of other bandits off the ship.

"Wait, if they are this close, the Fire Nation might be under attack!" Zuko said.

I pushed of the last of the bandits as there is now less number of the bandits.

"Zuko, come with me, whatever happens, don't ever let go of me!" I said as I pulled him to the ledge of the ship.

"As your Fire Queen commands, protect your crew mates at your best, no men or women shall be left behind." I yelled.

"Yes, my queen." They shouted back.

I bent a strong wave and stopped on to it.

"Quickly!" I turned to Zuko, who looked cautious of the wave if bent.

"Do you trust me?" I smiled.

Zuko didn't look convinced, but he step next to me and gripped my waist tightly as I felt the power in me surge within the water, pushing me at amazing speed to the Fire Nation, I felt the river told me where to go.

~

We finally arrived at the docks, it was like Zuko predicted, Fire Nation troops were all scattered to through the villages, defeating each and many bandits.

"Uncle must be in the palace, we better make sure he is okay." I said.

"Don't worry," Zuko grinned, "My uncle's the Dragon of the West, I'm sure he can handle himself."

"Y/n, head to the palace and defeat the bandits." Zuko said, "I'll catch up." 

"What about you?" I asked. 

"Do you trust me?" Zuko smiled sweetly.

I had a dark and negative energy sat in the pit of my stomach but Zuko quickly came and pecked me on the lips.

"We won't lose each other, not forever at least." He smiled.

"Not forever." I whispered, caressing his cheek.

I wished that moment had lasted a bit longer but both me and him had knew that there wasn't enough time. Zuko looked at me one last time before charging into he Fire Troops, helping them defeat the over quantised bandits.

I quickly dashed my way back to the palace, carefully dodging many bandits as I didn't have any water source with me. But my legs decided to betray me and made me trip and fall against the dirt road. 

Many bandits crowded me, grabbing my limbs and covering my mouth. I kept struggling, hoping Zuko or any other soldiers would see me caught.

I felt my body got tossed as I tumbled away and quickly got onto my feet, a flask was tossed at my feet.

"Here." A gloomed voice, familiar to my senses spoke.

It was Mai, she carried a couple of knives and threw them as the bandits behind me, pinning them to the wooden walls of the village houses.

"It's not much water, but I hope you can make use of it." She said.

"Thanks..." I said bluntly, I know I could have said more but we were starting to get crowded.

"Where did all these bandits come from?" She asked.

"Long story, for another time in a better circumstance perhaps." I smirked.

She scoffed as she threw knifes at many of them, each dodging her fast movements. I open the water flask and bent out a long stream of water, I sent a sharp stream across, eliminating many bandits in one swift current. 

"Would you now consider this a better circumstance?" Mai said.

"These bandits are working towards an only earth nation world, they must have charged when the Avatar was away." I explained.

"And when the Fire Lord is not home." Mai gritted her teeth.

"Let's head back to the palace, see if Uncle is okay." I commanded.

"Uncle?" She asked.

"General Iroh." I mentally face palmed as I quickly dashed to the palace, missing Mai's faltered expression.

~

Once both me and Mai reached the palace, we went straight to the throne room. As predicted Iroh was fighting many crowding bandits one by one. Each dodging his fiery attacks.

"We have to help him!" I whispered harshly.

"No!" Mai tugged onto my hand, "General Iroh is one of the most experienced war commissioners in the Fire Nation, we can't dare to jeopardise his plans." 

With a swift motion of his hand, a fire ring swarmed around him, blazing many bandits away.

"I wouldn't dare enter the throne room again if I were you." Iroh said.

With that he punched down harshly on the ground, sending a blaze out of different directions, pushing the bandits away yet not injuring them harshly, but chasing them away.

"Y/n! Mai! You're both safe!" Iroh smiled widely.

"Has Zuko arrived yet?" Mai asked, stealing the words from my mouth.

"I'm afraid that I haven't seen him around?" Iroh grew a worried expression.

Mai furrowed her brows.

"That fool!" She huffed, dashing out of the entrance.

"Mai wait!" I called out, but it was too late.


	19. No Fire Lord In Sight

I ran out to see every bandit disappeared in sight, the Fire Nation soldiers cheered and clapped at their victory, however Mai had different opinions.

"Zuko has been taken, no sight of him around the Fire Nation." Mai reported.

My gut churned at those words, anxiety building up within my chest.

"T-taken?" I stuttered out.

_I lost him, I really lost him_

I felt Iroh's hand placed on my shoulders which was unintentionally shaking.

"All isn't lost yet, my niece." Iroh said, "The bandits couldn't make it far if their leader isn't here." 

"Why would they take Zuko though?" Mai asked.

"He's injured, the most injured out of the Gaang." I turned towards Iroh, "Iroh we need to safe him."

"Hold on, Y/n, we can't rescue him just yet." Iroh said, "My nephew is a smart man, he knows when to ask for help."

Mai seem she wanted to protest but kept her mouth shut and looked beyond the horizon.

"You seem to care so much about him." I smiled as Mai turned to look at me.

She scoffed.

"Well, yeah. He's a big idiot, now captured by the bandits who Spirits know what they're gonna do to him." Mai said.

"It's okay to let your feelings out..." I said softly.

"Well...I think it's better not to." Mai sighed.

"It's not good to always bottle up your feelings too." I protested.

"Your Highness, I appreciate your concerns. But I consider my feelings to be private for now." Mai bowed a bit slightly as she said, almost as if she was doing it just to stop me from babbling further.

"But I will open up to you when I feel the time is right." Mai smiled, something I don't get to see so often.

"I'm right here, alright?" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "No matter the circumstances, consider me from now on as an acquaintance, or rather a friend."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Mai nodded.

I gave her another warm smile as I walked back into the palace, leaving Mai alone on the balcony.

~

** (Mai's POV) **

As Y/n walked back into the palace, I wiped my fake smile away and bit my lip. I was so stubborn to leave Zuko when he was vulnerable and weak. To see him so happy would be my biggest dream come true, but with another woman is another worst nightmare of mine.

_A couple days ago, I went to Kyoshi Island to see Ty Lee. I hadn't seen her for a bit and she recently took a small leave from her shift to have a break from guarding the Fire Palace._

_The Kyoshi Warriors told me where to find her, I entered her hut and saw her at her dressing table taking off her make up._

_Ty Lee noticed me entering and immediately got up to hug me, I returned it slowly and embraced her._

_"It's been a while, Mai!" She said cheerfully._

_I forced a smile as she lead me to her bed and sat down on her side._

_"I read your letters, you seem very troubled." Ty Lee said worryingly._

_I took a deep breath, for many years I seem so gloomy and emotionless but Ty Lee has always been someone I could open up to._

_"Is it about Zuko?" Ty Lee asked, breaking my train of thought._

_I tried my hardest not to cry, taking slow, deep breaths and closing my eyes._

_"Yes, unfortunately." I sighed._

_Ty Lee frowned and placed a hand on my back, as if I was looking for a source of comfort, which I am._

_"Spill everything out, let your feelings pour out." Ty Lee said._

_I sobbed, this was one of the few times I cried in front of people, especially Ty Lee._

_"I thought leaving Zuko would make me happier, I thought it would be the best for both of us." I cried, "But it hurts, it hurts so much to see him with someone else now."_

_"If only, I understood him better, that there were things he wanted to keep to himself, maybe things would've changed." I continued, "I feel so stubborn, Ty Lee. Zuko is happy now, he's with another woman whom he loves deeply, and I'm with a man who I don't even care anymore."_

_"But Kei Lo is a good man, Mai. He betrayed the New Ozai Society just for you because he knows how much you care about Zuko." Ty Lee said._

_"That's why I feel very guilty, Kei Lo hasn't done anything wrong but love me, just like Zuko did, and here I am breaking hearts and then breaking my own." I said._

_"Kei Lo and I aren't together anymore, I decided to end things." I lifted my head up to look at Ty Lee once more._

_"Oh, Mai." Ty Lee gave me another comforting hug, "I truly am sorry, I wish I could help."_

_"You can't, I can't even help it myself." I did a sober laugh._

_"I know you're hurting, Mai. But it's time to let go, Zuko is married now, I think you should consider to move on." Ty Lee said._

_But I did move on, it was just another awakening to my darkest nightmare once more._

~

**(Y/n POV)**

_I made sure everyone in the palace was asleep before sneaking out, I wore a tightly suited black attire with a black mask covering my identity._

_"Where do you think you're going, Queen Y/n?"_

_For Spirits Sake_

_It was Iroh, he crossed his arms as if he was grounding me from going outside._

_"I need to help Zuko, if not help then find him." I said._

_"I can assure my nephew is fine, he will ask help when he needs it." Uncle said._

_"I can feel him, he's in trouble. Uncle, if you could please take care of the Fire Nation for few more days with Mai, I will return with the Fire Lord." I said sternly._

_"The Fire Nation needs its Fire Queen in desperate times, Y/n. I will go instead of you, it is to ensure your safety." Iroh said._

_"But Uncle-" I protested._

_"I was one of the Fire Nation's best war generals, I still remember a thing or two of what I'm doing." Iroh laughed, "Rest assure, your majesty. Zuko will return sooner or later."_

I sat up from my bed, panting. It wasn't necessarily a bad dream but it was worrying at least. I look to my bed side to see a note, written neatly with an ink brush.

_"I've gone on a search for the Fire Lord, take care of your nation,_

_Sincerely, Iroh"_

I sighed and placed it back on the bed side table, tomorrow is test to see if I'm really suitable to be a Fire Queen.


	20. As The Fire Queen

I sat in my studies and looked through the business the Fire Nation had with Ba Sing Se, they had complained a lot of our trades weren't coming through and so I had to look into the the matters deeply, just like Zuko would.

_Oh Zuko..._

I sadly sighed at the sad thought of him, he could be anywhere, held captive of freezing in the cave, injured. 

_He could probably be gone forever, I could have lost him forever..._

"My Lady..." I hear Mai spoke from Zuko's office entrance.

_Well mine for now but it still doesn't feel right..._

I raised my head to meet her eyes.

"Yes?" I answered softly.

"The Avatar and the waterbender master has came to see you in the throne room." Mai said.

_Must be Aang and Katara_

"Oh, I'll be there in a few minutes." I said, "Thank you."

Mai looked taken aback from those words, but quickly regain her composure before bowing and leaving the study.

I sighed and picked up my brush again and starting writing an apology letter to the Earth King, explaining that we have a bit of a situation of the Fire Nation.

I didn't want to say Zuko was kidnapped or taken or gone, since the bandits came from the Earth Kingdom, well one of them at least.

There was a knock and the office door opened again, this time it was Katara.

I quickly rose from my seat and sighed.

"Oh please, sit down, Y/n." Katara said as I sat down again.

"I'm so sorry, I've just been very busy handling-" 

"Say no more." Katara said as she made her way over to me, "You look overwhelmed."

"I am overwhelmed." I let out a fake laugh.

"You'll need to tell the Fire Nation that Zuko is missing." She said.

"It'll create panic, I suggest not." I replied.

"You're the Fire Queen, Y/n. Your nation should understand that whatever you're doing has good intentions." Katara explained.

"You'll do great, you're a great water bender, and the Fire Nation have great respect for you." She smiled.

I breathed in and out heavily, trying to minimise the fear I had in the pit of my stomach.

"I know you're scared, but so is your Nation. What do you think Zuko would tell you?" Katara said softly.

_"You'll be a great Fire Queen, I just know it."_

I smiled at his words and finally stood up from my desk.

"I hope Zuko will be proud." I said.

"Zuko's already proud of you, Y/n." Katara placed a hand on my shoulder, "Wherever he is, I know he's glad that he chose you to be the Queen of his people."

~

Every citizen gathered at the courtyard, just like our wedding day. But this was no celebration, in fact it was my first time I would announce to our people as the Fire Queen.

_I keep talking as if Zuko was here_

_Because he is here, he would be smiling at me proudly and reassuring me that our people would love._

I sighed and looked at the people below me.

"Dear Fire Nations, I, Queen Y/n of the Fire Nation have requested this assemble for many reasons. Our nation faces a dark time against the Earth Kingdom due to the attacks that have came from there." 

"Yes, we have unfortunately lost our Lord to them, but it won't last forever. Our previous General Iroh as well as many troops has been sent out to track him down. Sooner or later, he shall return to us and return to his rightful place to leading all of you to a better nation." 

"For now, I as Fire Queen, will lead all of you to a greater nation and repair all our misdeeds during the Hundred Year War. I don't ask for many things, except to give me a chance to lead you as a Fire Nation. Not to lead at the front, but beside each of you as our Fire Lord would."

"But, can I please request just one thing and one thing only." My voice started breaking, "Please pray for our Fire Lord's safe return to our nation. As much as all of you, I wish for our Fire Lord's return, not only because this is his rightful position to lead all of you, but because I love him very dearly."

"I love him as a Fire Lord, I love him as a companion along with creating a better union with all nations, and I love him as my husband, for he is the reason why I am here today." I cried before looking away for a bit to wipe my tears.

I saw Katara gave me a comforting thumbs up and Aang grinning at me, encouraging me to say more. I smiled back and return my gaze to our people, who I didn't notice were applauding and cheering.

"Please, accept me as your Fire Queen for now until Fire Lord Zuko comes back safely and well. He shall return to lead you rightfully as a Fire Nation." I flashed a smile.

~

I sat in the garden with the turtle ducks, winding the Kalimba that Zuko had gifted me as a betrothal gift. I could faintly hear his voice, singing that poem he had composed just for me.

_I miss him dearly, I hope he is safe_

"Nice speech." A gloomy voice broke my train of thoughts.

I quickly closed my Kalimba music box and looked behind to see Mai.

"Mai!" I yelped in surprised.

"Was that music box from Zuko?" She asked.

"Oh, yes it is." I blushed as I looked away from her.

I didn't see, but Mai bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed but she slowly sat next to me.

"Zuko wasn't particularly good a gifts, I'm surprised he had done this much for you." Mai laughed.

"I was surprise too myself!" I laughed along.

We both calmed down after a bit and stared at the turtle duck family, the duckling now sound asleep.

"You love him a lot don't you?" Mai asked.

I was startled from Mai's sudden question before I smiled warmly.

"Very much." I said, my heart fluttering.

~

** (Mai's POV) **

" _Very much_ "

I could feel myself breaking slowly, the poison envy surrounding my cold heart. I felt the pressure building in my eyes.

_I can't cry now._

"I see." I smiled sadly, "I bet he loves you very much too."

Before Y/n could reply I quickly excused myself and walked away.

_It hurts to much, how pathetic of me_

I quickly walked faster and faster into Ty Lee's chambers, which was located somewhere in the servant's wards not too far away.

Ty Lee immediately noticed my appearance, and frowned.

"Not again, Mai." She sighed.

I sobbed.

"I brought this on myself again, I can't believe it. How pathetic." I cried.

_How pathetic, How pathetic, How pathetic, How pathetic, How pathetic, How pathetic..._

I kept repeating those words in my head.

Why can't I accept that I have no rights to worry or love him anymore?

He's not mine...

_And I'm not his._


	21. No Distance Matters

It has be a few days since Zuko had disappear, a few days since Iroh has went out to find him. I sat in the the council meeting as every councillor in this room looked at me in pity, as much as I tried to act head strong, they knew I was slipping, I knew I was slipping.

But I couldn't afford to lose my placing or take a rest, so much has to be handled now that Zuko was gone. Mai has been trying her best to support me, telling me what Zuko would do, and in all honesty it has helped me many times, it's she herself was another representation of Zuko.

Katara has been helping as well, and so has Aang. Because of my culture and that I was raise in a tribe where we adapted to change, some of the Fire Nation didn't like how I was handling their nation. Occasionally I get so many complaints of me not being strong or determined or taking risk, and I know that I'm not like Zuko, but I am trying my best.

Aang, Katara and I sat in the lounge area, drinking tea that the servants had served along with mochi and macaroons **(AN: Yes apparently those existed during the AD century, surprise surprise)** Aang finally spoke.

"I think it's time for me to set off to find Zuko as well." 

Both me and Katara looked at him with disbelief.

"Aang, the bandits are hunting you down the most too, you can't seriously just barge in there and expect to just find Zuko easily." I raised a brow.

"And we can't risk Zuko's safety either, think about it, Y/n. He's injured, Spirits knows what could happen to him." Aang protested.

"Aang, I really admire your morals, but I can't anymore people risk their lives for the Fire Nation anymore." I sighed, "Zuko is out there because I left him, Iroh and the troops are out there because of my sleepless nights."

"A lot of lives are at risk, because of me." I said.

"You know that's not true." Katara frowned.

"But it is, I can't risk anymore's life when I can't risk my own." I sighed.

"Zuko wouldn't want you to." Katara reasoned.

"Zuko wouldn't want anyone to." I said.

"Y/n, we all need Zuko back," Aang said, "And Iroh needs help, the least I can do is help him."

"I'll stay and help you, I know how stressful it is to handle your nation, or for me, a tribe." Katara laughed.

I smiled gratefully at them.

"Thank you, I am fully in debt." I said.

~

** (Zuko's POV) **

Uncle should be here any minute now, I had manage to send a hawk by taming it, something Uncle had taught me when he lectured me on escaping an enemy's hand.

I would have fought but I decided against it, about sixty or seventy men surround me in this cave, I would have been a big idiot to fight against all of them.

"Psst, Zuko!" A harsh whisper alarmed me.

I turned around only to see Aang smiling at me.

I smiled back, carefully not wanting to gain any attention on Aang. I looked behind to see the bandits were still eating a cheering, obviously fighting over who should lead the bandits now that Li Wei was turned in to authorities.

I scooched to the back of my cell where there was a small hole above the cave's roof, where Aang looked down to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "You're going to get caught if you're not careful."

"I came to get you back to the nation, now that I know where you are, I can tell Iroh where to get you now!" Aang said.

"Has uncle brought enough troops? It seems there are many more bandits than last time." I asked worryingly.

"You're forgetting Iroh was one of the best war generals out there, I'm sure Iroh will know what to do." Aang reassured before he stood up to leave.

"Wait, Aang!" I whispered harshly before looking at the bandits to see if I accidentally caught their attention.

Aang poked his head only for me to see.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I-Is Y/n okay?" I asked.

Aang smiled, awed at my loving behaviour, I reddened very much, steam blowing from my ears in embarrassment.

"She's very fine, I assure you the Fire Nation is being handled very well under her hands." Aang said, "You're lucky, Zuko. To find someone like her."

I smiled at the thought of Y/n ruling over our people, even if it wasn't planned to only be herself.

"I know, that's why I married her." I said.

~

** (Y/n POV) **

_Dearest Daughter Of Mine,_

_I have just received the unfortunate news of Fire Lord's Zuko disappearance, the Northern Water Tribe's pray that he is safe and will make an immediate return soon, as well as your health and strength to lead the Fire Nation alone. I understand you are under a lot of pressure now, and I remind you that your brother and I as well as Nana and Naomi are here for you, no matter how rough the seas crash and collide._

_If you need any advice or any comfort, don't forget to write to me or anyone else in the Water Tribe, but I don't think you will need it as I sense you are coping very well, and for that I am proud of you, you are strong and capable, just like your mother. You were born to rule a nation, with or without a partner, but do remember to take care of yourself, and I advice you to please don't over exert yourself._

_The Northern Tribe send their greatest wishes and prayers to you and your nation as well as Fire Lord Zuko, I look forward to hear your letters once you find the time to write back._

_Sincerely, Your Father_

I slipped the letter on my desk and held my temples, I was frustrated, very frustrated. But I can't afford my thoughts and responsibilities to be disarray. I made my way to the drawer to fetch some nightwear, only to see a nicely painted portrait of me and Zuko on our wedding day, gently placed on the top of the drawer. 

I picked it up and smiled at it, I missed him dearly but I know he's thinking and wondering if I'm okay.

_I'm fine, Zuko, stay safe wherever you are_

I craved to hear his voice once more reassure me, I could almost feel him reply back.

 _No distance matter, my love, for I shall return soon_.


	22. Return of The Fire Lord

** (Zuko's POV) **

I stared around my surroundings, seeing each and every one bandits that had held me captive on the ground limped.

Aang looked exhausted, well he did do most of the work trying to at most knock out the team of bandits (Since well he's not fond of killing people)

"Nice job." I praised the Avatar.

"Come on, let's head home, nephew." Uncle smiled and patted my shoulder, "Queen Y/n is waiting for you."

"I-Is she okay? Is she getting enough sleep?" I stuttered, worry stretching across my face.

"Y/n is fine, she's with Katara and Mai taking care of the Fire Nation, the people love her and adore her." Aang smiled.

I sighed in relief, to think my people love Y/n was truly a blessing.

"I bet you miss Y/n too, let's just head home." Aang smirked as he elbowed me.

"Sh-shut up." I blushed and looked away.

Indeed I miss my lovely wife, but that isn't something you would admit to your long life best friend, moreover in front of your uncle, who is right now stifling his laughter.

I marched with the troops along with Aang and my uncle, as we made our journey back home to the Fire Nation.

~

** (Y/n's POV) **

A messenger came running into the throne room and bowed quickly as if he was in a rush.

"What is it?" I asked worryingly.

"Great news, blessed by the spirits themselves!" He smiled gleefully.

I sat at the edge of the throne, curious on what great news has caused such happiness.

"The Fire Lord is saved by the Avatar and General Iroh, they are heading home now!" The messenger announced.

I gasped in delight, my husband, gone for so many weeks, is finally returning home. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I-I can't believe it..." I said, almost in a whisper.

"Tell the Fire Nation to welcome their Lord with open arms, decorate the city to light the way back to the palace." I ordered, "Show him how much the nation has missed him."

~ 

I could hear the cheers when the troops entered, I stood at the courtyard looking to find Zuko. I searched through the armed soldiers, each embracing their wives and children, I saw Iroh shaking hands of the citizens and patting the villager children on their heads.

Then I saw him, my husband, the man I love and only took me this eternity to realise I love him more than ever.

I knew he had his eyes fixed on me, in my Fire Queen robes and my hair in a half bun with the Fire crown hair piece. I knew he was proud of me, I could see it in his smirk, almost as he's saying _"That's my wife ruling my nation."_

If it wasn't for this lousy robes, I'd be running towards him and engulfing him with a warm embrace, tackling him if I need to. But I can hear Xi scolding me not to do so.

Katara came behind me and smiled.

"Your husband is back." Katara said.

"Safe and sound." I sighed happily.

When Zuko walked in through the courtyard, he immediately broke into a sprint. In a blink of an eye he was in front of me. Warm lips wrapped around mind and his calloused hands cupping my face.

He separated just to take one good look at me.

"You look as beautiful as the day I met you." He smiled sweetly.

I laughed a caressed his cheek.

"I miss you too, my Lord." I said.

"Zuko, it's Zuko now." Zuko smiled and kissed me once more.

I smiled in the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck, like it was just both of us in this moment.

I felt too surreal, almost like a dream. But with his warmth, it no mistakenly a reality.

~

** (Mai's POV) **

I leaned against the pillar along with Ty Lee, I knew Ty Lee could see the hurt and envy look I stitched across my face. Because I could feel her hand across my back soothing me.

This time I swore not to cry, I can't cry anymore. It wasn't right nor was there any reason to, but it didn't change the fact that I was hurting from what I'm witnessing,

"I know you're sad, Mai." Ty Lee said.

"I'm not sad." I replied grimly, "I'm just filled with regret."

"Regret that you left?" She asked.

"Regret that I didn't care enough." I winced at my own words, cause I knew they were true.

I turned away and walked further away from the courtyard to gather my things, I had to leave to save my breaking heart.

~ 

As I walked through the palace, I passed by the garden. The garden where Zuko saved me from Azula burning the apple on my head. To embarrass me along with Ty Lee, those were the days when I did have the chance with Zuko, now it just seem like a blur, a faint vision I no longer can see.

I could hear the familiar soft Kalimba song, I immediately knew who was in the garden. Unmistakably, Zuko and his wife.

I couldn't help my self but take a peek at them sitting by the pond, her head against his as the fed the turtle ducks. His arm around her waist as they laughed and giggled, sharing kisses and affection with each other.

I found utterly displeasing, but I knew it was just the jealousy that still lived within the pit of my stomach. If I didn't hold such feelings for Zuko, maybe I would see them as a beautiful and happy couple like everyone else.

I sighed as I look at Zuko happily with another woman, why can't it be the same for me and Kei Lo?

"You know, staring at them won't do anything." 

I jumped and swiftly turned around to see the blind earth bender.

"Toph Beifong." I bowed.

"No need for such respect, Mai, we're all friends here." She laughed.

I flushed red and stood straight up only to return to looking at Zuko and Y/n.

"I know what your intentions are." Toph said.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied bitterly.

"You're lying," Toph narrowed her eyes.

"I warn you, Mai. Whatever you do will not benefit you, mark my word." She growled.

I stared at her back coldly, knowing well that she was correct.


	23. The Republic City

** (Y/n's POV) **

A few years has passed since Zuko's kidnapped, we were now in our early twenties. It was four years since our arranged marriage and we have been happy, sure we have our fights here and there but it's very normal for a couple to fight, right?

I hadn't seen Mai since Zuko had returned those few years ago, I always thought of writing her a letter to invite her back to the palace but Toph decided against that idea. 

"She's nothing but trouble for now, Y/n." Toph said to me when I discussed with her.

I chose not to argue, after all to doubt Toph's instincts is a death wish. 

Zuko and Aang had been working very hard on a new project, The Republic City they called it. I usually was dragged into their boring meetings on buildings and statues, but it usually ends up with me being bored and sleepy. 

But today, they had finally finished their plans with the Republic City, they had finally open a city filled with a diverse community. I stood at the side along with Katara, who was now betrothed to Aang.

"Ever thought of children yet?" Katara asked.

I jumped at her sudden question but shook my head and smiled.

"Zuko has been so busy lately, I didn't want to bring up the thought about children." I said.

"I'm sure, you both will be a wonderful parent, despite Zuko spending most of his life lacking the love and care from his father." Katara gave out a gentle curve of her lips.

I thanked her quietly as I turned to face back the two men opening the gates of Republic City to our people. Zuko turned to look at me with happiness and somewhat...relief.

I gave him a loving smile and clapped along with the audience, Zuko stared at me lovingly before he turned around to like the centre fire to symbolise the opening of the Republic City and to a new era of a diverse unity.

I looked into the crowd further to see Naimi and my father along with my brother, who was about to become the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He caught glimpse of my glance, which I slightly waved only for him to grin back at me before cheering on for my husband.

After the crowds disassembled to explore more of the city, Zuko immediately made his way to me before he wrapped the pair of strong arms around me and twirled me around. I giggled as it sparked memories of our honeymoon.

_That honeymoon_

_That awful time when I thought I lost him forever._

Zuko must have noticed my sudden glum mood so he put me down.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked suddenly, "Have I missed something?"

I shook my head and gave him a big smile.

"No, you haven't. I was just have another wave of nostalgia of our honeymoon." I giggled a little sadly.

"Hey," Zuko reached for my chin and tilted my head up, "I'm here, for four years, no kidnapping, no disappearing...just me and you." 

I curved my lips up and gave him a gentle peck before leaning my head under his chin. 

"It better not change, or I'll make sure to give those bandits or whatever barbarians a taste of their Water bending Fire Queen." I joked.

"A rare sight it is to see, that's what makes it so dangerous." Zuko lifted his head to face me, then bumped his nose against mine, making me blush.

"Okay, enough with the oogies." Sokka scoffed, breaking both me and Zuko apart.

I laughed as Zuko huffed, literally contemplating if he should set Sokka on fire right then.

"You never change, Sokka." I said, "How's the council?"

"It's been fine, I just have to run over some few lists and he's all yours." My non-bending friend explained.

"He just wants to return to Suki and the baby..." Zuko whispered into my ear, but loud enough to have Sokka hear. 

Yes, it hasn't been even less than a year that Sokka had married Suki and now they have already planned to have a baby together. Now here I am with Zuko, married for four years and still no baby and no pregnancy, not like we tried it yet though.

"Hey, I love my wife as much as you do, if not even more!" Sokka crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Chief of the Water Nation." I teased.

Sokka smirked before he bid me farewell and asked Zuko to hurry up before leaving us two alone again in the city centre.

"You better hurry, my Lord." I placed my hand on my husband's bold chest, "Can't keep a council waiting."

Zuko only pecked my forehead.

"I can't keep the Fire Queen waiting either." He smiled coyly.

I scoffed.

"We have many days ahead of us, I'm sure I can wait for a couple of hours with Katara and Naimi, maybe find Toph somewhere." I said before releasing myself from his grip, "Go relieve your Fire Lord duties."

He nodded before wishing me goodbye and heading off, I placed my hands on my hip and sighed. I searched the crowd to see Katara and Naimi talking with each other. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and headed towards them. 

"A good evening to you, my queen." Naimi playfully bowed as she saw me coming.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I eye rolled and smirked.

Katara giggled as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Don't think you can escape my question, Y/n." Katara grinned almost mischievously, "So what would you name your kids?" 

"YOU AND ZUKO ARE HAVING KIDS??" Naimi gasped as she stared at my belly, "So.. have you done it? Is he good in bed? Does he use his fire to light romantic candles?" 

"N-Naimi." I blushed as I looked away embarrassed, Spirits, friends can be such a pain can't it?

Katara and Naimi only laughed at my flustered face before we continued walking through the Republic City, killing some more time until Zuko gets out from his council meeting.


	24. The Immense News

"You're pregnant, my queen!" The palace physician gasped in delight.

I sat astounded on my bed, Zuko had just left for some more council meetings and then another meeting on the Republic City to work on their business trail along with Aang. The physician clapped her hands and smiled happily at me. I had been feeling rather ill for the past few weeks and I wasn't sure if it was just a tummy bug or maybe an indigestion.

I caressed my belly, almost feeling the little bean whispering a faint hello back to me. I smiled, the feeling of carrying Zuko's child blossomed happiness in my heart. Without another beat, I hugged the physician. 

"Keep it a secret please." I whispered.

"Of course, my Queen." The physician nodded.

~

_A few weeks ago, Zuko and I were getting ready for another evening council meeting. My husband wanted to bring me along to meet the other councils he had elected. But of course, like the other few days before, I was hunched over the pail, my guts churning as it goes._

_"My love, you should maybe seek some medical help." Zuko rubbed my back as I once again threw up more and more regularly._

_"I seem to be throwing out so much yet I still feel getting fatter." I huffed as I regained my posture, no one should see their queen at such a weak state._

_"Should I maybe check the kitchen staff, maybe they're doing something to your food?" Zuko furrowed his brows._

_"N-No, there would be no need, I trust our servants wouldn't do that." I shook my head, "Besides, there's nothing funny with the food."_

_"I'm...just worried, my love." Zuko slowly held my shoulders and supported me back up as he guided me to sit in front of the dressing table, "I'll call the servants to take away that pail and change it, just in case if you need another one."_

_"You're doing too much, dear." I laughed weakly as he combed my hair, "Are you sure you want to do my hair, especially when it's my first time meeting your councillors?"_

_"Have a little bit of trust in me, will you?" Zuko eye rolled as he took a comb and threaded through my locks._

_I sighed happily as he continued the soft affectionate gesture as he slowly designed it to his heart content, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed our loving exchange. No words needed to be spoken, and yet we understood a thousand feelings between each other._

_"I'm glad I married you, Zuko." I said, "I'm glad Father arranged us both to be married."_

_Zuko seem taken aback, before he continued to tie my hair._

_"I'm glad we fell in love." Zuko replied, sending loving shivers down my spine._

_I swore, I loved him more than I have in the total of four years._

_~_

I fidgeted with my fingers as I still sat in bed, it had been a couple of days since I had found out about this small being, I smiled, softly patting it as if I was soothing it to sleep. There was creak in the door, and I looked up to see Zuko coming in exhausted but moreover happy to see me.

"You look very contented with your day, my Lord." I greeted.

"The discussion went wonderful, we agreed the tax rates and the business between The Earth Kingdoms." Zuko rambled, he talked more about the councillors and Aang and how he found it funny to appoint Toph into the police force in Republic City.

"A-Am I boring you, my love?" Zuko asked worryingly.

He had now lay in bed alongside with me and combed through the strands of my hair as I lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Of course not, dear. What makes you think of that?" I chuckled.

"You seem like you're thinking a lot, what seems to be the problem?" Zuko asked, "Have I not been spending a lot of time of you? Did I say something wrong? Did I-"

"Zuko," I rolled my eyes and captured his lips, which he hungrily returned but I pulled away quickly, "No, it's not your fault. It's just...how should I break this to you..."

By then, I could tell I just increased Zuko's worries more.

"What's wrong, did something happen while I was away?" Zuko sat up as lifted me up as well.

"Well, not exactly something seriously endangering but more of a...news."

"News?" Zuko raised a brow, "My love, I hope you know you can tell me anything."

"I-I know." I stuttered, hinting I was already getting more nervous than ever.

"Zuko, I-I know we're still young but...after that...night." I started.

"W-Was I too rough?" Zuko rubbed his nape shyly.

"Well, th-that's not what I was going to...say." I laughed awkwardly as Zuko flushed even more.

"I-I'm pregnant, dear." I looked away, worried for what his reaction was to come.

"I know we have rarely ever talked about children, but I'm bearing your child." I continued, "And..."

"I can't believe it..." He choked.

My heart stopped beating as I heard him sobbed.

"D-Dear?" I slowly approached to touch him but was later engulfed by two pairs of strong arms.

"I-I can't believe it, Y/n. You're pregnant, with my child!" Zuko said in delight as I felt hot tears dropped on my bare shoulders. "Our child."

"Is that why you're sick? Why you've been feeling unwell?" He pulled back and caressed my cheek.

"And it's why I'm getting fatter." I laughed

Zuko shook his head and wiped his tears.

"Fatter or wider, I could care less, my love." Zuko sighed happily. "Thank you so much, for giving me this wonderful gift."

He gently caressed my stomach, causing me to giggle under his warm touch.

"Hello, Zuko here." He grinned.

"My dear, you are awfully terrible at introducing yourself." I eye rolled.

"It worked on the Avatar..." Zuko said, "Sort of..."

"Go to sleep, Zuko." I sighed, returning to the comfort of my pillow.

"I might say as well for you too." He smiled, "Rest up more, my love."

He kissed my forehead before wrapping one protective hand around me, softly snoring away in minutes. I looked up to see his gentle sleeping face and closed my eyes, engulfing myself with his smell before sleeping away myself.


	25. Day Off

_Pregnancy absolutely sucks_

There's no other possible way to put, you have a small bean being in you flipping around all day causing you to throw up everything and absolutely anything in your stomach. Being constantly dizzy and sick and stuck in bed is boring and dull, and forcing the servants to entertain me is totally barbaric.

"We don't mind serving you, my Queen." One of the maids bowed as a few other stood behind me and I sat at the dressing table.

The slight bump was visible underneath my robes and the servants were carefully combing through my hair and tightening the crown piece into it. In the mirror I saw the door opened and revealed my most handsome and caring husband with a tray of what seemed to have two cups of tea along with a couple of pastries.

"You're all off for the time being until your Queen requests your presence." Zuko ordered, which earned a hesitant yes from the servants before looking at me as if I was a pitied child.

"The Fire Lord can take care of his sick wife, can't he?" I smiled teasingly at him.

The maidens tried their best not to giggle out loud but one by one exited the room leaving both me and my husband alone.

"Here, I had them prepare some Jasmine tea." He handed me a warm steaming cup.

I grasped the clay cup carefully and took a sniff at the sweet scent of aroma.

"I thought you were running some errands." I asked.

"I took a day off, the nation can handle itself for a day or two, don't you think?" Zuko smiled warmly as he combed through my hair with his fingers, "Aang's handling it all very well back at the city, he encouraged me to spend some more time with you."

"You didn't...tell them did you?" I turned my head around.

"Oh no, my love, I wouldn't say a word without talking to you first." He shook his head and he gently turned my head to face the mirror again.

"I didn't mean like-"

"I've been married to you for four years, Y/n. I understand." Zuko assured, "When the time comes, we can announced the heir to the throne."

"And my father knows along with the Northern Tribe, they're coming over to commence a baby shower." I huffed.

"A baby shower?" Zuko raised a brow, holding in a chuckle.

"Funny, I know." I eye rolled.

"I'll make sure to make some time too." Zuko said as I finished my cup of tea, "Since you're finished, we can take a walk around the gardens, maybe order some maternity robes beforehand and feed the turtle ducks when we get back?"

Zuko probably saw my excitement through my facial features as I nodded eagerly.

"Of course." I replied.

~

We may or may not had to pay a little bit of extra to keep the tailor quiet about the future baby, but she was extra nice and gentle when doing fitting, unlike on my wedding day.

"Congratulations, my Queen. This is absolutely terrific news!" She gasped in delight as I continued to scroll through the different silk and fabrics.

I smiled gratefully at her and continued grazing my hands until I touched one that perked my interest. I pulled out a cherry blossom coloured silk, dusted with light aqua blue florals. 

"You have a good eye, my Queen. That was just shipped from the the Eastern side of the Fire Nation." She boasted.

"I see, it's so delicate." I rubbed against the silk.

"We'll keep one when her majesty is ready for maternity clothes fitting." The tailor bowed as both of us thanked her and left the store into the bustling market place.

"The weather is definitely more chillier now." I commented, "Are you sure you want to continue making rounds around the market?"

"Nonsense, my love. I literally came all the way to the Northern Hemisphere to get you, a little cold doesn't bite me." Zuko wrapped an arm around me, making sure to rub against the bulge of my belly.

"I was just asking a question, dear." I shook my head and giggled as he rubbed my side, causing me to down my erupting loud laughter, "You're making it hard for me to appear royal."

"What's wrong with letting the royal side of you down?" Zuko retorted.

"Xi will literally slaughter me." I deadpanned.

"Nobody can touch my Queen without passing through me." Zuko pecked me on the cheek.

"F-Fire Lord Zuko..." A familiar disinterested voice spoke.

Zuko turned around along with me to see a familiar woman, who we haven't seen for many years, Mai.

"M-Mai!" Zuko's eyes widened as his arms unwrapped from my waist, to my dismay.

"It's been far too long, my lord." Mai bowed, she raised only to meet me standing slightly behind Zuko, "Fire Queen Y/n..."

"It's good to see you again," I forced a smile, "How have you been?" 

"I'm still working at the flower shop, Tom-Tom has started his first few years in school and Kei Lo and I...well aren't together anymore." Mai shrugged looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I replied sincerely.

"It's fine, we weren't together for long anyways." Mai scoffed.

It was almost as if Mai was giving me a death glare, but I decided not to put much thought into it. After all, pregnancies can do many odd things to you out of nowhere.

"You should come around the Fire Palace if you're free, my wife and I would like make up for lost time." Zuko threaded his fingers through my smaller palm, surprising me.

It was almost and Mai winced and stared at out joined hands. 

"T-That won't be necessary, my Lord." She led out a trembling breath, "I've just came to collect some orders by hand."

Zuko raised a brow as if he didn't believe her, I didn't either. 

_"She's nothing but trouble, Y/n."_

Toph's words warned in the chamber of my mind, I could feel my anxiety perked up and churned again, almost giving me a warning.

_Just what is Mai planning to do here?_


	26. The Early Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry of I seem to be writing Mai has a terrible character, I can assure you that she isn't horrible and that she will improve in the future (pink promise *^*)

Once Mai was in the picture once again, I knew I had to contact Toph as soon as possible. I didn't like the feeling I had in my pit of stomach and I'm sure Toph wouldn't like to hear the big news too. As I hurried towards our shared room, I bumped a little too harshly on someone, earning a small thud.

"Ow, Y/n what's all the rush?" Katara rubbed her forehead where I forcefully but non-intentionally bumped.

"K-Katara?" I said confused and also struggling to organise my mind so that it wasn't just blaring alarms like a lockdown prison.

"You seem awfully in a hurry, did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

"I-I... I don't know how to explain, but I need to get in contact with Toph!" I replied.

"Toph? She's in the Republic City repairing some metals, I can get her to come over here in maybe a day or two." Katara said, now getting more and more curious because I was basically not making any sense.

"This can't wait, I don't if I'm being delusional or not but..." By about this time I was already panicking.

_Curse hormones during pregnancy, I must look like I'm going barbaric!_

"Woah, slow down. I'm sure we can figure this out a little bit before Toph gets here, I'll tell Sokka to get in touch with but for now let's get you back to your room, calmly." Katara assured, and also emphasising on the word "calm".

"Yeah, I think that will be...better." I gave her a tired smile before she wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder and guided me to our room.

When we got there, I sat on the bed and gotten more comfortable as Katara pulled a nearby cushion chair and sat beside the bed.

"So...care to explain?" Katara asked.

And so I did, I told her what Toph did, what happened in the market and why I was a little worried.

"I'm just being cautious, I don't want something terrible to happen to Zuko because of me." I trembled.

"I'm sure it's just a little misunderstanding, Y/n. Though Toph isn't the type of person to talk about someone like this all of a sudden." She rested her chin against her thumb and index, as if she was deep in thought.

"What should I do?" I sighed as I knit my brows together.

"Don't stress about it, it's bad to stress during pregnancy." Katara assured, "I'll pass the word to Aang as fast as I can, meanwhile just act normally around Zuko, it's no point to worry him about this."

Soon there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Y/n, are you alright?" Zuko asked worriedly, "Can I come in?"

I turned to Katara searching for an answer, she placed a finger on her smirking lips, signalling for me to keep this discussion a secret. I nodded and silently thanked her.

"Yes, dear. You can come in." I called out.

Immediately after my response, he twisted open the door and welcomed me with his warm smile, before he noticed Katara was beside me.

"Oh, you had a visitor?" Zuko perked.

"Katara just decided to bribe me to make her the Godmother." I teased.

"You weren't suppose to tell him, Y/n!" Katara fake gasped as we giggled at the horrible lies we told him.

"I'll leave your wife in your hands now." Katara stood up and waved him off before exiting the room.

"Come." I patted a spot beside me, which he gladly accepted

He plopped next to me and immediately swung his arms around my waist and over my stomach, caressing the bump gently.

"I thought we're gonna go to the pond and feed the turtle ducks." I turned to face him and cover his face with full on kisses.

"I like spending days in bed too, we can go down to the pond anytime, love." Zuko snuggled closer, returning me his sloppy kisses, making me giggle.

I wrapped my arms around the crook of his neck and hummed against his warmth.

"You trust me, don't you love?" Zuko whispered.

It made me shiver, either if it was because this question could open millions of possibilities, or because he had overheard what I said. 

"With every fibre, Zuko." I held him tighter.

~

**(Zuko's POV)**

_"Toph told me about Mai, I just...I can't believe I've so blind!" Y/n sobbed, "To think all she wants is Zuko, despite my efforts to make her feel welcome, I can't believe I was no naive!"_

_"What if Zuko leaves me? What if in the end he loves Mai and leaves me? With our child? Our heir?"_

_My chest tightened, I immediately gripped the hem. Did Mai say something to her? It felt so bad to feel my wife, for four years has been doubting about me all this time._

_"I'm sure Zuko wouldn't drop his responsibilities as a father that far." Katara reassured._

_"What should I do?" Y/n sighed._

_"Don't stress about it, it's bad to stress during pregnancy." Katara assured, "I'll pass the word to Aang as fast as I can, meanwhile just act normally around Zuko, it's no point to worry him about this."_

Now, Y/n slept soundly beside me for her afternoon nap, her face in the crook of my neck as I lay wide awake.

_"I should probably speak to Mai about, this doesn't look right."_


	27. The Confrontation

** (Y/n POV) **

When I woke up, Zuko was still cuddled up to me, it was unmistakably noon and I knew both of us had slept in for two royals.

"Zuko, darling. It's time to get up..." I whispered in his ear.

He murmured, before brushing his nose against my forehead, attempting for a morning forehead kiss.

"Zuko~ Love~" I hummed as I held in a giggle.

"Too early..." He groaned as he shifted closely towards me.

There was a knock on our bedroom door, I wiggled out of my husband's grasp to his dismay and sat up on the bed, stretching.

"Come in." I said.

A maid entered and bowed towards us respectfully.

"Earth Bender Beifong has requested a meeting with her Fire Queen along with the Master of Water Bending, the council also awaits for his Fire Lord's presence this afternoon."

"Of course, I'll get ready very soon along with the Fire Lord." I nodded as the maid gestured her leave and closed the door behind us.

"Come on, Zuko. We gotta get up now." I nudged him.

"Fine..." He whined as he lifted himself up and ruffled his messy long hair.

He plopped his head against my shoulder, nuzzling into my warmth and playfully giving sloppy kisses against it.

"Good morning, love." Zuko mumbled sweetly.

"Good morning to you too, now could you please help me dress up?" I smiled.

"Of course, but only if you do the same." Zuko lifted his head up.

"Anything for the Fire Lord." I teased before capturing his lips.

~

** (Zuko's POV) **

"Mai, come sit down." I gestured towards the empty sofa across me.

Mai raised a brow, but with her usual expression, she took a seat across me and cautiously picked up the tea cup that the servants prepared.

"My Lord, I'm afraid I have many other businesses to tend to than your tea party." She said boringly.

"This is serious, and it means a lot to me." I huffed before setting down my cup, "And I want to get this over and done with this because I, too have many other things to tend to."

"I didn't ask but hurry up." Mai eye rolled, ticking my nerves.

"I want you to understand, that I am married now and I love another woman." I started.

"Well, that's obvious, I was at the wedding?" Mai said bluntly.

"And I want you to get over me, please." I said sternly.

Mai seemed taken back from that statement.

"Apparently Toph knows something about you that my wife and I don't, and if it's really bad that it's enough for her not to mention about it to us, I want you to stop."

I could see her gloved hand tightened around the tea cup, her teeth gritting against each other.

"I'm afraid I have no clue what you are talking about, Zuko." Mai replied bitterly.

"Don't play dumb, it's very unlike you, Mai." I retorted.

"What do you know about me?" She replied with a snarl.

"I know you're better than this." I said.

Mai huffed and sat back, her tea cup empty as she set it before the maroon clay tea pot.

"So what if I still love you?" She sighed as she didn't dare to look at me, I didn't dare to look at her too.

"What if I'm jealous of Y/n? What if I really regret letting us go? What if..."

"What if I want to try us one more time?"

"Mai, no." I barked.

She gulped, almost as the last straw of hope snapped before her eyes.

"We...you can't continue like this." I sighed as I shook my head, "My wife is pregnant, with my child. In about three days, it will be her ninth day of pregnancy and we will discover the baby's name."

"Yes, I was hurt, yes I was upset, yes I was broken, but now I'm very happy, happier than the past 5 years." I smiled to myself, thinking about my wife.

"I want you, to be happy too. Please forgive me that I couldn't trust you enough, that I didn't give enough of myself, but our relationship should now remain in the past." I frowned.

Mai didn't look happy, no, she look beyond hurt, beyond repair. A side of her that I never thought I would see before. A Mai who looked so vulnerable for a man, who would've thought?

"I...I apologise for my informal acts." Mai faced away before she abruptly stood up, "I'll be leaving now."

"Running away isn't going to get you anywhere, Mai!" I bellowed.

"Running towards it wouldn't either." Mai replied before leaving the lounge, shutting the door tightly behind her.

~  
 **(Y/n's POV)**

"Thanks for getting here as fast as you could, Toph." I smiled gratefully at her.

"No problem, I heard from Katara it was urgent." She grinned.

"You could say it's urgent, you know...maternity stress." Katara teased.

I scoffed as both of the girls laughed before returning to their usual composure.

"So what was so important?" Toph asked.

"It's about..Mai.."

"Mai?"

"Yeah, she turned up when me and Zuko were at the market."

"Oh, why is that?" Toph tilted her head.

"Something about running errands, but it really gave me an unsettling feeling." I continued.

Toph fell silent, and then sighed.

"I really hate to break it to you, but I think it's better if you should know."

"Mai is holding immense jealousy and envy towards your position," Toph explained, "I'm worried for what she is planning."


	28. Turmoiling Trouble

(Y/n's POV)

"Immense jealousy?" I asked, "But for what?"

"Isn't it obvious, considering Mai's feelings towards Zuko at a very young age, she obviously envies you to the end." Toph leaned back and crossed her arms.

Katara looked back worriyingly.

"Why four years later?" Katara queried.

"Who knows." Toph shrugged, "I'd keep my suspicions up if I were you."

I sighed as I caressed my forehead furrowing my brows.

"I didn't imagine being caught up in past relationship drama." I muttered.

"Hey, cheer up." Toph craned her neck, "Zuko knows what he's doing, he knows what's right. Believe in him, but also stay..alert."

I nodded, but both Toph and Katara seemed unsettled themselves as well, Toph the most.

"Say... the academy probably could do without me for a bit." Toph stood up from the rock stool they all sat at, "Why don't I pay Zuko a visit, it's been a few weeks after all."

"Of course, after all it'd be un-royal of me to not welcome you properly." I smiled.

"Screw royalty, meeting like this casually is enough for me anyways." Toph eye rolled.

I shook my head as Katara giggled along, then we headed our way back to the Fire Palace.

~

When I reached the throne room, Aang and Zuko were chatting about in the throne room. As Zuko glanced behind Aang, he smiled brightly and waved at me. I waved back sharing a loving smile with him.

"Hey babe, I was just going to head to the Western Air Temple myself since you were busy." Aang rubbed his neck.

"Aww, there was no need to. I would've been fine with Toph and Y/n." Katara giggled.

"Hey, Toph. It's been a while. How's the academy?" Zuko greeted.

"It's been alright, tons of self absorbed men thinking they could beat me in a spar, I love proving them wrong tho." Toph flaunted.

Zuko chuckled as he made his way towards my side and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good evening, dear." My husband nuzzled.

"Good evening, m'lord." I hummed.

"I know it's a short reunion, Toph. But care if I spend some more time with my wife and our child?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, yeah, go do your oogies and whatever." Toph teased.

Despite Zuko and I being young adults, we couldn't help but blushed. We then said our goodbyes and good nights then headed out to the courtyard, with the turtle ducks.

~

"It's been a while since we last visited here." I commented as we leaned against each other's embrace beside the pond.

"Republic City is a lot of work for a Fire Lord, but at least I made some extra time for us." Zuko caressed my palm lovingly.

"I wasn't complaining either." I said softly.

"Then that's good, I at least maintain that all complaints my wife has doesn't go unheard." The firebender hummed.

I raised an eyebrow, like I was secretly telling him he had to stop spoiling me, but I still kept a content smile on my face.

"You need to behave more, I'm not a damsel in distress." I booped his nose.

Zuko chuckled before slightly leaning in to capture my soft pair of lips with his then leaning his head against mine.

"You're special to me, you know that right?" Zuko whispered, but words loud enough to make my heart skip a beat.

I hummed in content as I closed my eyes, half from trying to keep my out of beat heart thumping properly but also half to suck in the sweet scent of spring and Zuko's warmth.

"Thank you, for bringing me this far." He continued, "Thank you, for making me who I am."

"And thank you," I opened my eyes, catching him off guard, "For loving me for who I am."

"I may not be subtle, or patient, or in a way, open." I rambled, "But you turn these flaws into something that I feel comfortable with, and I love that about you."

"I love how you make me feel loved and cherished, I love how much you spoil me, I love how much you're so patient with, I love-"

"I love you too." Zuko smile, "I know, you talk in your sleep."

I pout almost instantly causing him to laugh at my almost mad face.

"I hope our child turns out as adorable as you." Zuko caressed my cheek, who subconsciously felt insecure.

"I'm getting fatter because of the baby." I mumbled.

"That's okay, you need to eat more anyways." Zuko comforted.

I eye rolled and pecked him on the lips, in front of the turtle ducks that were once babies, all grown up and ready to waddle away to their new found home outside of the palace.

~

(Mai's POV)

It felt wrong, it felt too wrong. Mai kept muttering to herself. She thought it over once, twice, probably three or four or thousands of times already. But her thoughts kept wandering over to this path.

She could imagine the bitterness laced around Zuko's tongue, but the sweetness when he bambled about the Fire Queen.

She winced, she rarely winced, such a small matter was able to cause her such emotional turmoil.

Further down she walked pass the prisoners held behind the bars, where she met one of the top held criminal, Li Wei.

Li Wei looked up, his hands and feet bounded as he sat in the middle of the cold, ice room. None other than Katara would've done that to ensure Li Wei wouldn't bend himself out. 

"Governor's daughter, what brings you here?" Li Wei sneered.

"I came here, with a trade for freedom." Mai spoke.

"Freedom, I'd like to hear it." Li Wei turned around to face her.

He was a mess, shambled hair and torn ragged clothes that he struggled to find warmth in. Mai had no pity for a ruthless man like him, but this time she did, this time she felt victory course through her veins.

She tossed the scroll that she kept beneath her sleeve, through the bars and in front of the prisoner who looked at her suspiciously, he shifted the scroll open and scanned through the neatly inked letter.

"I'll consider." Li Wei smirked almost sinisterly. 

Mai could feel the guilt submersing in her gut, but the action had already begun, she just hope that whatever happened.

Zuko wouldn't get hurt.


End file.
